The light of new beginnings
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Right after the death of Voldemort, Harry finds it hard to deal with everything he had been through. When he decides to face the Forbidden Forest, he is presented with a chance that will change his life. Warning: strong language, slash. Harry/Severus pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the battle of Hogwarts, everyone that lost loves ones were all trying to come to terms with their loss. The wizarding world was celebration the death of Voldemort and Harry Potter's name was being toasted all over the country. News travelled fast to other countries about the fall of Voldemort, so they joined in celebrating Harry Potter.

Harry knew he would be sort after, some to ask questions, others just to thank him. All Harry wanted to do was rest and thought Hogwarts would be the perfect place to do that. While Harry decided on Hogwarts was for a couple of reasons, the first Harry felt guilty over the damage done to the ancient castle, so he wanted to help repair it. The second, after everything he went through in his years at Hogwarts, he never wanted all those bad memories to stop him from loving the place. Harry called Hogwarts his first real home and he wanted to always feel like that about the school.

When Harry explained this to Hermione and Ron, they both understood because they both knew how Harry felt about Hogwarts. So Harry watched the Weasley's and Hermione leave the following day. Ginny and Hermione were the last to step into the fireplace in the great hall, Harry smiled sadly as he watched his friends leave.

Harry sighed then turned to see the teachers all helping people that were still grieving, or bringing in more bodies, some from the their side, some from Voldemorts side. Harry walked slowly through the rubble and approached Professor McGonagall.

'Professor,' Harry said wearily and waited till she faced him.

'Did you want something Harry?'

'Yeah, I was hoping to talk to you, in private if I could. I know you're busy now, but sometime today if you have time.'

'Yes, that will be fine, so where will I find you?'

'Either out on the grounds or in Gryffindor tower, but I need to speak with you up in Dumbledore's office.'

'Alright, I'll find you when I have time. You look tired Harry, you should rest.'

'I want to, but I'm still to tense, to alert to close down just yet. I don't think it's really sunk in that he's dead.' Harry glanced over to the area where Voldemort had fallen.

'Yes, for you it will take a while before you believe that, I think I'm still have trouble believing he's gone and won't be coming back. Have you seen Madame Pomfrey yet?'

'She's busy with the seriously injured, I can wait.'

'I'm sure she will fit you in Harry as you don't look too bad, but you do need some healing. Why don't you go see her and she has got help at the moment?'

'Alright, I might do that before I rest,' Harry gave her a weary smile then walked away. As Harry made his way up to the hospital wing, he saw more damage that he never saw before, but he also noticed a lot of blood over the floors and walls. He stepped into the hospital and saw almost every bed with someone in it, a few people Harry knew and were friends of his. Harry stood near the doors to wait for the matron as she gave out potions or performed healing charms. Then she spotted Harry and hurried towards him.

'It's about time you came to see me Mr. Potter, down to the last bed please.'

Harry nodded and walked slowly down to the other end of the hospital, but he sat facing away from everyone else and waited till Madame Pomfrey stepped in front of him. He never said anything, just unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside.

Madame Pomfrey stared at the lightning shaped scar on Harry's chest, that happened to be right above his heart and it took her a couple of minutes to find her voice.

'I'll give you a potion for that, but do you have other injuries apart from the ones on your face and neck?'

'Not really, I'm just sore all over, aching muscles. I haven't stopped in a few days; I think I just need rest, which I'm going to do as soon as I leave here.' Harry hoped the matron didn't try to keep him in the hospital; Harry wanted to go up to Gryffindor tower.

'As long as you do rest, then you can leave,' she waved her wand and summoned three potions, 'This is for your chest, so drink that one first,' she waited until Harry drunk the potion, then waved her wand over his chest, 'This is for all the cuts you have over you, but you do realise that some of these will scar.'

'Yeah, I figured that,' Harry drank the second potion.

'This is for your aching muscles, but you do need to rest for it to work properly,' she handed Harry the third potion.

Harry handed her back to the bottle, then did his shirt back up, 'Is everyone going to be alright Madame Pomfrey?' Harry asked as he glanced around at the beds.

'Yes, the most serious have been removed and taken to St Mungo's. Everyone here has only minor problems.'

'That's good, whose behind those curtains?' he asked wearily.

'Professor Snape, Bill and Charlie Weasley found him on the grounds not far from the whomping willow.'

'We thought he died, Ron must have told his brothers to get his body, that's why they were looking down that way. When will he be up to visitors?'

'By tomorrow but I've told him he shouldn't talk for at least a week.'

'Okay, I'll let you get back to other patients, but you should rest as well, you look tired.'

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry one of her rare smiles, 'I am, but I'm a bit busy right now, I think we can all rest very soon now he's gone.'

'Yeah, I think tonight a lot of people will sleep properly for the first time in years. Thanks again,' Harry gave her a small smile then left the hospital wing and headed up to Gryffindor tower. The moment he stepped inside, he saw a few people he knew who all gave him a smile and a nod as he walked past and up to the boys dorm room. He sat down heavily, then just fell back, closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Harry woke and noticed it was dark outside, so he lit his wand and looked at his watch, it read seven thirty, so Harry showered, changed and headed up to the headmaster's office and knocked on the open door.

'Come in Harry,' Minerva gave him a smile and indicated for him to take a seat. 'I did go up to Gryffindor tower, but you were asleep.'

'Yeah, I never realised until I woke up. But if you're tired, we can talk tomorrow?'

'I got some sleep, so it's fine. So what did you want to talk to me about?'

'A few things actually, first though, I want to know if I can stay here, I want to help with the repairs.'

Minerva gazed at Harry for a minute before she spoke, 'I hope you don't want to do that out of guilt Harry, because it's not your fault.'

Harry shrugged, 'That's not the only reason, but yeah, I do feel guilty. But the other reason is I've always loved Hogwarts, but so many things happened to me here that I don't want those memories to spoil the way I feel about this place. So seeing it come back will hopefully make me realise that it was never this place, but always to do with Voldemort.'

'Alright, then you can stay if you wish. What else did you want to talk to me about?'

Harry pulled the elder wand from his sleeve and put it on the desk, 'I want to put that back with Professor Dumbledore.'

'Yes, Albus's wand, or so Albus told me, you're wand. Are you sure you don't want to keep it?'

'No, if any death eaters found out that I had that wand I'd be back we're I started. Did Professor Dumbledore tell you what this wand was?'

'Yes, he explained about the wand and the horcruxes. But he said it was going to be up to you if you want to tell me about all of them. He just told me Voldemort made seven.'

Harry sighed as he looked up at the sleeping Dumbledore, 'Yeah, he made seven,' then Harry went about explaining what he needed to.

'That's six, not seven.'

'Yeah, I know,' Harry stood up and went over to the pensieve, then removed the memory, placing it back in the vial Hermione had given him, 'Did Professor Dumbledore tell you about Snape?'

'Yes, he explained everything to do with Severus. But whose memory is that?'

'Snape gave it to me before he died. We thought he died in the shrieking shake, Madame Pomfrey told me he was found alive,' Harry turned back but stayed standing near the pensieve, 'In this Dumbledore was telling Snape something so he could tell me at the right time,' Harry turned back and stared down into the pensieve, 'On the night Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, he made me a horcrux. He never meant to, that was an accident. But I kept him alive and never knew it until just before I faced him.'

Minerva McGonagall closed her eyes trying to control herself before she took a couple of deep breaths. 'You went in there to die, didn't you Harry? That's why he told us you were dead.'

Harry nodded, 'I stood there and let him do it, but was shocked when I woke up.'

'So you never tried to fight, you sacrificed yourself like you're mother and that's why his spells weren't binding. Why Neville was able to break through the curse?'

'Yeah, I was thinking about my mother right before,' Harry decided to keep the part about seeing his parents to himself. 'So whether I lived or died, it still gave all of you a protection.'

'You didn't know you would survive?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, in the memory, Dumbledore told Snape I had to die and Voldemort had to be the one to do it. So I thought I was going in there to die. I told Ron and Hermione, but I don't want anyone else to know,' Harry slowly turned around and faced his professor and could see that she looked upset, 'It's fine Professor, I'm over the shock now.'

'No, you're not fine Harry, how could you be. You're seventeen and were willing to die and thought you were going to die. You're nowhere near fine and it will be a while before you are. Is that another reason you want to stay here?'

'Yeah, I don't want Hermione and Ron to worry about me. Ron will need Hermione right now; they don't need to be worrying about me.'

'Then you can stay as long as you want. When would you like to put the wand back?'

'As soon as everyone's left, I don't want anyone to see what I'm doing.'

'That will probably be a couple of days then. But I need to ask, did he use the killing curse on you again?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, which isn't surprising. He'd tried that on me so many times.'

'Can I ask, you don't have to tell me Harry, but do you have another scar?'

Harry nodded again, then opened his shirt, 'Same as the other one.'

Minerva sniffed back a few tears as she noticed the scar but also the other cuts and bruises over Harry and realised Voldemort must have tortured Harry as well.

'I'll keep all this to myself. But you said two items should be here. I don't remember seeing the diary or a ring.'

'Behind Dumbledore's portrait, there's a hole. That's where he put the real sword of Gryffindor until Snape brought it to me. I never knew it was him when I followed the doe, it was in the memory. The one Snape sent to Gringotts was a fake Dumbledore had made.'

'You're going to have to explain about all that one day Harry, not for a while though, but if you hear from Hermione, could you ask her to bring those items here. I would like to see them.'

'They should be here anyway, they belonged to the founders. They are a bit destroyed though.'

'Okay, why don't you go eat, the kitchens are open. We're lucky they never got damaged.'

'I might do that, I am a bit hungry. I don't remember the last time I ate. Thanks Professor,' Harry gave her a weary smiled then left the office.

Minerva McGonagall sat down heavily into her seat as the realisation of what Harry told her finally sunk in. Harry had lived his whole life with a piece of soul of the man that killed his parents. She knew Harry and knew he wouldn't be feeling very good about himself right now. So she was going to take over where Albus left off and keep an eye on that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry walked slowly down to the kitchen, he tickled the fruit and the door appeared. When opened it and went inside, Kreacher spotted him straight away and pushed his way through the other house elves.

'Can Kreacher serve Master Harry?' the old elf bowed.

'Um, yeah, I'm hungry, could you make me something and maybe some juice.'

'Anything Master Harry wishes, do you want to sit in here or sit in some other part of the castle?'

'I'll stay here for now, but after that, I will be up in Gryffindor tower. But I wanted to thank you Kreacher, for helping. You and all the other house elves shouldn't have put yourselves in danger like that.'

'I wanted to make my Master proud but he made Kreacher proud.'

'I am proud of you Kreacher and I'm sure Regulus would be proud of you as well.'

'Thank you Master Harry,' the elf bowed again, then bustled around making Harry something to eat. All the other house elves kept coming up to Harry, offering him all different types of food. Harry just smiled and shook his head as Kreacher came back over and led Harry to a small table and a chair. 'Thanks Kreacher.'

Harry ate, but all the elves kept watching him, so Harry mainly gave them a smile while he kept eating. When Kreacher first put the food in front of him, he never thought he'd get through it all, but he had ended up eating the lot and drank all the juice. Harry thanked Kreacher again, then smiled at all the house elves before leaving the kitchens, but he never stayed in the castle. Harry ended up going outside into the grounds. He saw Hagrid picking up pieces of broken statues and piling them into a heap. He saw Grawp also helping by picking up all the trees the giants had ripped up and he kept taking them into the forbidden forest. Harry walked around and spotted what was left of the quidditch stadium. All the stands were gone, just the rings and grass was left. As Harry turned, he noticed the astronomy tower was also destroyed. He saw whole walls gone, or had large sections missing and he couldn't believe this was Hogwarts. Harry kept walking until he came to the white marble tomb and sat down leaning against it.

'I wish you would have told me Professor, maybe then you could have told me how I'm supposed to live with this, because right now, I have no idea how to. When I was walking just now, I realised you lied to me back when I was twelve. He never transferred some of his powers to me, it all came down to that being inside me. I get why you never told me then, I was only a kid, but I think you should have trusted me and told me when we were talking about where he hid them and what he used. Did you think I couldn't handle that or maybe it might have stopped me looking for the others, because it wouldn't have, it would have made me more determined to find them. I know I could go talk to your portrait, but it's not the same. Remus died, I was getting close to him and I could talk to him when I needed, now I have no one left. I really am alone now. I know I've always felt alone, but first there was you, then Sirius, then Remus, now you're all gone. I can't talk to anyone else, how would they know how I feel, they couldn't understand. I'm so tired Professor, not to sleep, just tired of everything. All he did to me and everyone else, all I learned and saw, especially through his eyes. I don't think those images will ever leave me. I saw him torture and kill, he hurt so many people.' Harry put his head down on his knees as those images came back to him, then he heard something, so he lifted his head, 'What do you want Malfoy?'

'I didn't mean to disturb you, I saw you walking. I wanted to say,' Draco Malfoy hesitated, 'I'm sorry.'

'Trying to get out of being sent to Azkaban?'

'No, the auror that is guarding us has his wand on my mother. I asked if I could come speak with you for a minute.'

'Fine, you're sorry, but why didn't you tell them?'

'You mean my father and Bellatrix?' Draco sighed, 'I don't know really, but I knew it was you straight away. I wanted it all finished, I suppose that's why I never told them. Why did you come back for me?'

'Apart from Voldemort, well maybe Bellatrix, I can't let someone die if I could help, even you. No one deserved that type of death.'

'I think after everything I did, I did deserve it, but thanks,' Draco hesitated again, then put his hand out to Harry.

Harry looked at Draco Malfoy's outstretched hand, then shook it quickly. He watched as his enemy walked back to the castle.

'I never thought I'd see the day that Malfoy would ever say sorry or thank me for anything. I suppose almost dying can change anyone, but I still don't trust the little ferret.'

Harry got up, turned and looked down at Dumbledore. He kept staring at the old face, then turned and made his way back into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower and straight up to his old room, then over to the window and stared out across the grounds. He could make out people moving, but couldn't tell who they were only they were carrying something. He realised it was people bringing in more dead bodies. Harry shook his head then sat on his bed and looked around. Even though he never had a lot of fun at Hogwarts, he did have some good times with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean and was thankful they were all okay. He lay back on the bed, his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling.

The following day, Kreacher brought him food and told Harry that he could do business on his Masters orders. So Harry had him sort out Gringotts, then go get him some clothes, jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, underwear, socks, but also some good clothes to wear to the funerals that were going to start the next day. Harry did visit Snape, he wanted to thank Snape which he did then apologised for calling him a coward. Harry watched Snape's reaction and for once it wasn't like he used to look or act, Snape gave Harry a very small smile, that told Harry that Snape might not be as bad as he thought; he definitely didn't have to act that way now Voldemort was dead. Harry wondered if everyone would see a different Severus Snape to what they were used to.

Harry went to the Burrow and stayed with the Weasley's and Hermione throughout Fred's funeral, but ended up heading back to Hogwarts a couple of hours later. The next day was Remus and Tonk's funerals. He stood next to Andromeda who held little Teddy in her arms. After, Harry spoke to her then they went back to her place and Harry explained that he wanted to be there for Teddy and if she ever needed anything, to let him know. Harry got to hold Teddy and it was the first time he'd ever held a baby before, but thought he did alright. When Andromeda put him to bed, she let Harry know he could come visit Teddy whenever he wanted.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry went to more funerals. Even to some that lost their lives that he didn't know, but he felt compelled to go. When the last of the funerals were over, Harry ended up just relaxing for the first time in years. He mainly sat down at the black lake, the same place he used to sit after Sirius died. Hermione and Ron had visited a lot and Harry did go to the Burrow a few times as well. But every couple of days, he would go spend time with Teddy.

Harry was sitting at the lake again, just staring out of the sunlit water that was rippling in the light breeze. He heard someone walking towards him and figured it was either one of the teachers or Hermione and Ron, but he was wrong.

'Harry,' Ginny said softly as she stepped closer to him.

'Hi Ginny, what are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd give you time before I came to talk to you. Can I sit for a while?'

'Sure, if you want to,' Harry turned back to stare out over the water.

'Um, he's dead now, you said you were worried about me, so I was wondering if you've thought about us?'

Harry turned back and faced Ginny, 'Yeah, I have. You're right though, I was worried about you and you know the reason. You scared me when Bellatrix almost killed you. You were supposed to stay in the room of requirement, why didn't you?'

'I couldn't, not with my whole family out there fighting. But you said I scared you, how do you think I felt when I saw you get carried out and you looked dead, he said you were dead. I felt like my heart was breaking into pieces, then I hated you for leaving me. It's taken me a while to get over that. I kept waking with nightmares, seeing you're dead body at his feet.' Ginny growled angrily.

'Yeah, sorry, but I had no choice,' Harry waited, he knew what Ginny was going to ask and he wasn't sure how she was going to take what he said.

'So, are we going to get back together now it's over?'

'You won't want to once I explain,' Harry sighed, 'I'll never fell more for you than just liking you, I won't love you, I won't allow myself to love anyone, but I also don't want to get married or have kids. I realised that my life is going to be different from everyone else and one difference is I want to be alone.'

Ginny scowled, 'Why didn't you tell me that before, why did you both dating me then?'

'Okay, see, I knew you liked me, but I always thought I would die, I wouldn't survive all this, so I thought you could have what you wanted at least for a while. If I knew I would survive I wouldn't have gone out with you, I wouldn't have led you on like that. I do care about you, but that's all it can be. I'm sorry if none of this is what you want to hear and nothing you say will change my mind on this.'

Ginny glared down at Harry who was still sitting where he was, she turned and hurried down the long drive, Harry turned back towards the water. Even though Ginny was angry with him and would probably tell her family why, Harry just couldn't seem to care if they end up angry with him or not, he didn't have to answer to anyone and it was not like he cheated on Ginny or anything, he broke up with her and it's been nearly a year since that happened. If he voiced his thoughts people would think he was cold and uncaring, Harry thought they'd be right, he just didn't feel anything right now. While Harry stared over the water he didn't know he was being watched. Standing in the shadows of the damaged castle, Severus stared at Harry, he had seen Ginny run off and with tears falling down her face, but the look at Harry's face it was like he told her something unimportant, he looked so cold and wondered if what Albus had told him was coming true, Harry couldn't cope with what he had learned and he had stopped caring. Severus never thought he'd ever see Harry Potter not care, but right now he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A week later, Harry and Minerva went down to Albus Dumbledore's tomb. Harry placed the wand back in his old professor's hands, then did something no one would expect. Harry leant over and kissed Albus Dumbledore's forehead before stepping back and watched Professor McGonagall seal the tomb, she patted Harry's shoulder then walked away, leaving Harry alone near his mentor.

Even though Harry knew it was pretty safe and he was staying at Hogwarts, he'd gotten into a habit of carrying his cloak with him, along with the two wands, his and the one that used to belong to Malfoy. From the time Dumbledore told him to carry cloak, he has and it made him feel safe having that on him at all times, it sort of become part of him like his wand. So a few times when he was walking around the castle, if he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, he would slip the cloak on, which gave him some much needed peace. Even though all the staff has known him for years, since Voldemorts death, he's notice they seem to stare at him as well, so another good reason to keep his cloak with him.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry worked hard alongside all the staff at Hogwarts, but there were a lot of students helping as well, along with their parents or shop keepers. Everyone wanted to help bring the ancient school back to what it was, a beautiful old magical castle.

Hermione and Ron visited a lot, those times were the only time Harry never worked on the castle. After dinner every night, Harry would sit next to Albus Dumbledore's tomb and he always talked to him. Harry never told his friends how he felt and never told them he wasn't dealing with the fact he'd had a piece of Voldemort inside him his whole life and wasn't sure what to do.

During the next month, everyone kept working on the castle and they couldn't help cheering when the great hall was finished and looked like it always did. Harry smiled, but he couldn't cheer with the others. When everyone went in to have dinner, Harry turned and faced the forbidden forest. He knew he needed to go in there and face the area he stood that night, he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he was scared.

Harry moved towards the forest, he stopped as he looked around, then slowly stepped in to where he stood that night and called his parents, Sirius and Remus back. He kept staring at the exact spots he spoke to them before walking off. Just before he came to the area he dropped the stone, he knew he just needed to take a couple of steps and he would be standing on the exact spot where he thought he was going to die. Harry knelt down and put his hands over his head, feeling himself choke up, all the emotions, all the feelings from that night came back to him. As he lifted his head to wipe his eyes, he spotted something he'd never thought he'd see again. Harry reached a hand out and picked up the resurrection stone, he never turned it over, just kept staring at it as he stood up. Harry sighed again, then put the stone in his pocket and was just about to take the final couple of steps when a small light caught his eye.

Harry turned looking puzzled because he knew no light could penetrate the thick canopy of trees. But he's curiosity got the better of him so he walked towards the light and it got bigger as he got closer. Harry ended up standing right in front of this large circle of flickering light that was taller than he was. The light look like it moved as it shimmered, but it just stayed in the same spot, gently changing shapes. Harry thought it looked like glass, so he reached a hand out and very tentatively touched the light and he got a shock as his hand went straight through.

'What in the name of merlin,' Harry said loudly as he kept looking at the shimmering light. Finally he stepped closer until he was right in front of to it. Harry looked up and around the whole shimmering light then moved his face towards it. He pushed his face through and saw what looked like the forbidden forest, but it was day time. He quickly pulled his head back and it was like what it was before, dark.

Harry knew he had to find out what this was, so he pulled his wand and moved a lot of grass on the ground, then burned a note in the dirt telling whoever found this spot where he might have disappeared to. Then Harry put his wand back up his sleeve before stepping through the light.

Harry stepped out into daylight, but he was still in the forbidden forest. He looked around but couldn't see or hear anything, so he slowly made his way back towards the edge of the forest. He stared at the spot where Hagrid's hut usually sits, but it wasn't there. He looked towards the castle and for some reason he couldn't work out, he shuddered. The castle wasn't destroyed or wrecked in anyway, but Harry couldn't see anyone around either. He didn't know why but he knew he couldn't move from where he was, something was telling him it wasn't safe. So Harry crouched down behind some bushes and watched the castle waiting until it got dark.

As soon as it was very dark, Harry pulled his cloak out from inside his jacket, slipped it over his head and quietly made his way to the lit castle. He found the secret door that Fred and George had shown him that was near the quidditch changing room and very slowly and quietly stepped inside a classroom on the bottom floor. He could tell straight away it hadn't been used in years, but Harry remember this classroom had been used a lot over the years he'd been here, so he couldn't work out why it looked the way it did. He opened the door a crack and peered out, he still couldn't see anyone or hear anyone, so he slipped from the room and made his way through the castle. When he went up the first flight of stairs, the sight before him made Harry freeze on the spot, a death eater was standing mere feet from him. Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then quietly walked past and spotted more death eaters. He never stopped but kept his footsteps light and quiet until he came to the opening that led to McGonagall's office. There were no gargoyles, not spiral staircase, just normal steps. Harry quickly looked up but didn't see anything, so he made his quiet way up the steps and peered in through the open door and froze. Harry felt his chest tighten as his panic set in. Harry took a deep breath and moved back down the stairs and quickly made his way to the seventh floor. He looked around then walked back and forth until the door appeared then hurried through the door.

'Voldemort, he's alive, but how,' Harry said panting heavily, 'but he looked different, not like he did, but like he did before he killed my parents.' Harry started pacing around the small room that the room of requirement turned into, then he spotted the portrait that Neville had brought him through that night. Harry quickly pulled himself up and opened the portrait and found the tunnel which made Harry sigh in relief.

Harry pulled the cloak off and quickly made his way through the tunnel. Right near the end, he put the cloak back over himself, then gently pushed the portrait open just a small amount and peered out. He couldn't see anything, so he opened it a bit more and saw the room was deserted, but he could tell it was still Aberforth's place. Harry got down into the living room, closed the portrait of Ariana and moved towards the door that led to the pub. He could hear a lot of voices, so he knew he couldn't go out that way. So Harry went over to the window, gently lifted it and squeezed through, making sure he closed the window after him. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone on the streets of Hogsmeade, so Harry ducked into an alleyway and instantly apparated away. Harry arrived a few seconds later near the Burrow, but when Harry looked towards the house, he was completely shocked, the house wasn't there, but he could see a lot of burned wood and grass.

'Where are they?' Harry said quietly, 'I need to think, I need to go somewhere quiet,' After a minute, Harry turned on the spot and apparated away. When he arrived, he walked quietly but quickly until he came to his parent's house, except it wasn't damaged and he could see movement inside, so Harry made his way towards it and looked in the window. Harry gasped loudly before clamping his hand over his mouth. He was staring at his father and mother, but also himself. Three people sitting on the couch in the living room but as Harry stared at his other self, he realised he looked healthy, also in nice clothes and nicer glasses. Harry sat down against the wall of the house and tried to pull his thoughts together, 'Maybe I'm stuck in a nightmare or it might be an alternate world or something and wondered about who else might be alive or not, then thought of Dumbledore. If he was alive, he'd know what was going on. But Voldemort was at Hogwarts, so how would I contact him,' Harry kept thinking as he faintly heard his father's voice talking to his mother and himself, 'If the order of the phoenix is still around, then maybe my parents can contact him but how do I explain to them who I am and will they believe me.'

Harry thought for a few more minutes, then got up and walked to the door. He took a couple of deep breaths, then knocked and waited.

'Who would be knocking, no one can see the place and everyone else just walks inside?' James Potter said as he walked to the door, 'Who is it?'

'Um, you probably won't believe me until you see me, but I'm not dangerous, I promise.' Harry called back through the door.

'That sounded like Harry,' Lily said looking at her son sitting beside her.

'Yeah, it did,' James said softly, then opened the door a crack, 'Oh shit.'

'It's really me and I know this is hard to explain and you probably think I'm a death eater or something, but I'm not. I need to talk to you, it's important.'

James pulled his wand and motioned for Lily and Harry to do the same before he opened the door. 'How did you see this place, it's protected?'

'Well I can only guess that because I'm really Harry, but not you're Harry. Can I come in so I can explain?'

'Alright, but don't make any sudden moves and we're all going to keep our wands on you.'

'That's fine and it's safer,' Harry took a step into the house and stared at his mother.

'Who are you?' Harry said standing up and stepping in front of his mother.

'You, well I'm me but I'm you from somewhere else. I need to know if Dumbledore's alive in this world?'

'Yes, of course he is, what's Albus got to do with anything?' James asked.

'Look, it's a long story and I don't want to have to tell it twice, can you contact him for me. Normally I would just go to Hogwarts, but Voldemorts is there.'

'Of course he's there, that's his school for training death eaters.'

'Okay, well that's not something I thought would ever happen. Please, this is important and it could make a difference to all of you, but I need to speak with Dumbledore.'

'Lily, contact Albus, tell him where not sure who is here but it might be another Harry.'

'Harry James Potter, born thirty first of July nineteen eighty, Lily Evans Potter, I know you don't have Evans as you're middle name, but I wanted you to know I knew who you are. You have a muggle sister called Petunia who is married to Vernon and have a son Dudley, they live in Little Whinging Surrey. Sorry, that's all I know about you and I don't know much about dad, except his from a pureblood family. Oh you're best friend was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and Pettigrew who turned out to be a death eater and betrayed you, but he's dead now.'

'Peter is a death eater, we just saw him,' Lily said looking startled.

'Well don't see him anymore unless you want to see his dark mark to prove I'm telling the truth. Oh another thing, you made Sirius my godfather, but I have no idea if I had a godmother. Sirius's family were into dark magic, not Sirius though. When he left his parents at sixteen, he went to your place dad, to the Potters. Please I'm me just not you're Harry.'

'Alright, Lily get Albus here, but also Sirius and Remus as well.'

'There alive,' Harry said as he sucked in a breath and felt tears come to his eyes at the thought of seeing Sirius again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry stood quietly and watched his mother talking to Dumbledore in the fireplace. Then a few minutes later, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stepped out.

'Sirius,' Harry said as he stared at him giving him a big smile.

'Not yet,' Albus Dumbledore said as he stepped over to Harry but glanced at the other Harry.

'I'm me Dumbledore, but this is so confusing. Um what can I tell you so you'll realise it's me. Oh the prophecy, you were told the prophecy by Trelawney in Aberforth's pub, you told me after Sirius died, well died in my world. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, that's near the end, I can tell you all of it if you want. Oh another thing I know about you that most people don't,' Harry leaned in and whispered, 'You told me you're gay.'

'Okay, I've never told anyone that and you did recite a full sentence of the prophecy. So maybe it is you Harry. But I've noticed a strange scar on your forehead, please explain that to me.'

'I got it when I was one, Voldemort came here, killed dad, then wanted to kill me but mum wouldn't move, she kept protecting me. He killed her then tried to kill me with the killing curse, but because of mums protection the spell rebounded onto him and I got this scar. I was called the boy who lived because I'm the only person to ever survive the killing curse. I have more names now especially since I killed Voldemort.'

'You killed Voldemort?' the other Harry shouted.

'Um, yeah, a couple of months ago at a huge battle at Hogwarts. McGonagall got everyone on our side ready, he had all his death eaters and snatches, as well as giants. We were outnumbered at first, but when everyone thought he killed me, more people turned up and his lot were outnumbered and they fell under the weight of people. Even the house elves came to fight for us.'

'I think you should start from the beginning because if what you say is true, you might hold the key on how we can defeat him in our world,' Dumbledore said still gazing at Harry.

'That's going to be a long story and I will tell you but if you want anyone else trustworthy to hear it, could you do that now so I don't have to repeat it. Oh is Kingsley Shacklebolt in the Order, he's good and a friend, ends up Minister for Magic.'

'Kingsley is a member of the Order of The Phoenix, but he's on assignment at the moment.'

'What about Mad-Eye, is he alive?'

'Yes, Alastor is alive, Sirius contact Alastor please.'

'Sure Albus,' Sirius kept looking between the two Harry's.

'Um, another thing I know Dumbledore,' Harry leaned in again, 'the deathly hallows,' Harry pulled the stone out of his pocket, 'You left this for me because you knew I'd need it. But I'm the owner of all three.'

'How did you come to possess the wand?'

'Another long story, but you're wand was taken from you, well from you're tomb by Voldemort. He figured out who owned it and he wanted it. See his wand and mine are twins, can I pull my wand out to show you.'

'Yes, carefully,' Albus said and watched Harry.

'That's my wand,' the other Harry said as he pulled the identical wand from his sleeve.

'Tell me about you're wand Harry.' Albus said.

'Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, the feather came from Fawkes and the only other feather he gave went into Voldemorts wand. These two wands don't work properly against each other, that's why he wanted another wand. I broke his borrowed wand because he knew he couldn't use his. I still don't know what spell I used that night, oh well, doesn't matter now.'

'Albus, what in blazes is going on around here,' Alastor Moody said as he limped over.

'We're about to find out Alastor, but this Harry is real and it seems from another world where he defeated Voldemort. So he might be able to help us defeat him here.'

'Um, there's one thing you told me about how to defeat Voldemort that you didn't want anyone else to know because if word got back to him, we'd be fucked.'

'Harry,' Lily said then looked at her son before looking back at the other Harry.

'Sorry mum,' Harry chuckled, 'I've never said mum before.'

'Look, explain to me what I told you. I can guarantee everyone here will not repeat it.'

'Okay, but Pettigrew is a spy for Voldemort, he has the dark mark and he's the one that betrayed my parents, so don't trust him with anything. Oh, is there any rat's around just in case he's here listening.'

'Alastor, check the place in case Peter is hiding here, he does seem to do that a lot, maybe we just found out why.'

Harry leant back into Dumbledore, 'Horcruxes, that's why he can't die.'

'Oh merlin, I never thought of that possibility. Alright, let's wait until Alastor is finished then explain about those first, then everything else. How did you find out about those?'

'You told me, we used to sit in your office and go through memories you got of Voldemort, from anyone that would give them up, right back to your own memory of when you went to the orphanage to tell the young Tom Riddle he was a wizard. You can tell there was something about him even then. I only watched the memory but even I could tell he was a bad kid. Oh I just remembered, um dad,' Harry pulled a piece of his cloak out, 'you should recognise this, Dumbledore made me carry this with me all the time, now it's just a habit.'

'My invisibility cloak,' James said staring at Harry.

Harry nodded then pulled the pouch out from inside his shirt, then grabbed a vial, 'This contains a memory that Snape gave me right before he died. Now in my world he was a death eater then he wasn't, he ended up you're spy Dumbledore and also helped you protect me for years. But in this world, mum never died, so I'm not sure where he would be now,' Harry looked at his mother, 'He loved you, all his life he was in love with you. This memory shows you and him as kids, through Hogwarts, even when you had you're falling out. Dad was always hexing him, well Sirius did as well. Oh Remus is a werewolf, but are you married to Tonks in my world, you made me godfather to your son Teddy.'

'Slow down Harry, Remus isn't married and Snape isn't a death eater, he disappeared right after leaving Hogwarts, we believe Voldemort killed him but we have no proof of that.'

'Oh okay, well he might have died or he might have left and kept himself hidden because he really was helping. Tonks was an auror, a bit accident prone, but a nice person and she was one of my guards as well. She was a Metamorphmagus, used to have all of us laughing when we were in hiding at Grimmauld Place.'

'What, my family's old home?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, you let Dumbledore use it for the Order, now I let the aurors use it as a safe house since I knew you hated it and I never wanted to live there. I'm still living at Hogwarts at the moment, helping repair the castle, it was badly damaged. We just finished the great hall, but it's going to take at least a year to fix everything. Bloody giants did most of the damage and of course dark magic.'

'Everything is fine Albus, he's not here and I've charmed to place so if any rats try to get in here, we'll know.'

'Good, thank you Alastor, now I think we should all sit down. But Harry, do not go near the other Harry as we're not sure what would happen.'

'Okay, but you don't have the scar, do you?' Harry asked Harry.

'No, I don't.'

'I have two of those, got another one on the night I killed him, well I got a lot of scars that night. Voldemort couldn't pass up the opportunity of torturing me for a while, he's done that before. Um, could I get a drink?'

'Yes of course, juice or would you prefer tea?' Lily asked.

'Um, no I mean Firewhiskey, I could do with one right about now.'

'You drink Firewhiskey, I don't,' the other Harry said.

'Well I've had a fucked up life, so yeah, I drink it, not a lot, usually anyway, just when everything gets to me. I smuggled some into Hogwarts through Ab's pub.'

'How do you know Aberforth and do you know who he is?'

'Yeah, you're brother, I met him the night of the battle, but he'd been helping some of my friends who were being tortured by the Carrows, there death eaters that had control of Hogwarts for a while. My friends were hiding in the room of requirement, Neville sure worked that room out. Anyway, Ab used to give them food and when they rescued a kid, Ab would get them out through the tunnel leading to his pub. It opens behind the picture of Ariana, she was pretty Dumbledore.'

'Yes, my sister. Well it seems you know more about me than anyone else.'

'We didn't even know Aberforth was Albus' brother. So that's why I used to think he looked like you,' Remus said.

'Yeah, I saw that the moment he helped me,' Harry said just as James brought over a glass of Firewhiskey and handed it to Harry, 'Thanks,' Harry downed the whole thing, 'I needed that.'

'I don't think I like you're world if someone so young can drink like that,' Lily said as she sat beside the other Harry.

'No, you wouldn't considering all of you are dead in my world, oh,' Harry dug in his pouch again and pulled out the broken mirror, 'Sirius, you gave me this, it was your mirror you used when you were in separate detentions from dad, so you could talk to each other. I broke it after you died, but Aberforth has the other one and he kept an eye on me to help if he could.'

'It's like everything is true, but different,' James said as he sat down beside the other Harry, not his son Harry.

'Yeah, it's so strange.'

'First, explain how you came to be here?' Albus asked.

'Okay, well I was in the forbidden forest, see I needed to face an area where Voldemort hit me with the killing curse. I was knocked out for a few minutes, but we both woke up at the same time. Anyway, I was just about to step into the exactly spot that I stood that night when I saw a light, so I walked towards it and it was this large circular shimmering light. I stuck my head through and it was light on this side, but dark on my side, it was pretty late, about ten o'clock at night. Anyway so I thought I'd see what it was, so I stepped through. I noticed straight away something wasn't right. Hagrid's hut was gone, I love that hut, then I noticed the castle wasn't wrecked. So I snuck in through a hidden door in the quidditch changing room. I used that door a lot when I played quidditch. Oh I got seeker in my first year at Hogwarts, never lost a match, well one but that wasn't my fault, I was in the hospital wing after Voldemort tried to kill me.'

'You're getting off the topic Harry, focus,' Albus said.

'Right, sorry, it's just so cool to see my parents, I've never seen them before and Sirius is alive, well you all are.'

'Harry, please try to focus and tell us, we need to know everything, so start at the very beginning please.'

'Right, sorry Dumbledore,' Harry blew out a breath but still couldn't stop smiling at his parents and Sirius, 'Merlin we do look alike, don't we dad.'

James couldn't help it, he had to laugh which made Sirius and Remus laugh, then Harry laughed as well. Dumbledore shook his head at the men in the room all laughing so he decided to give them a few minutes, but indicated for Lily to make everyone some tea. Then hopefully he could get the information off the other Harry that could save all their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Dad, why are you laughing with him?' the other Harry asked looking upset.

'Sorry son, but this is just incredible.'

'I know, hey sorry Harry, merlin that sounds strange even looks strange seeing two of me.'

Lily placed tea on the coffee table, then handed everyone a cup before sitting back down.

'Thanks mum,' Harry said which made him laugh again.

'Alright Harry, start with the horcruxes, then you can tell us everything from the beginning.'

'Um, okay, well he made seven horcruxes, the sixth or seventh he never knew he made even though he always planned to make seven.' Harry explained to Dumbledore what the other six where, 'So he was going to make the next one with my death as a baby, but because of mum, the piece of his soul he was splitting ended up inside me, that's why I survived and why he never died either. He just sort of turned into a mist. You had Hagrid take me from the ruined house and because of some blood magic of love or something, you had the Dursleys take me in. As long as I stayed with my mother's blood, Voldemort could never find me or touch me. But they were abusive bastards, not all the scars I've got are from Voldemort, some are from that fat fuck Vernon. Petunia mainly starved me or locked me in the cupboard, Vernon loved to hit.'

'Off topic again Harry, but I do know if you needed protection, that piece of blood magic is very powerful, so I could see myself doing that. Keep going please.'

'Well not much happens over the years, I never even knew I was a wizard until Hagrid came to get me on my eleventh birthday, oh one thing Harry. We were at the zoo and I made the glass disappear on this huge python's cage, then Dudley fell in. The snake came out,' Harry started hissing, 'He thanked me for setting him free, I said you're welcome and watched the snake slither away. Anyway, off topic again, um, I started at Hogwarts, met my two best friends on the train, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, there a couple now, I dated Ginny Weasley for a while but worked out I'm gay I just never told her.'

'I know of Arthur and Molly Weasley, they died along with their three children, but I have never heard of Ron or Ginny.'

'Three children, they had seven, so the three must be Bill, Charlie and Percy. So Ron and Ginny isn't in this world,' Harry looked over at the other Harry, 'She's great, a red head as well and plays chaser on my quidditch team, well when we played before Voldemort took over Hogwarts.'

'Harry please, stay on topic,' Albus said but heard Sirius, Remus and James laugh, 'Please, everyone, this could be very important.'

'Right, sorry Dumbledore, um okay, well you had Hagrid get the philosophers stone from Gringotts, you hid it at Hogwarts with enchantments and obstacles all round it. Voldemort wanted it so he could get some sort of body back, he was using a young professor called Quirrell. He was on the back of Quirrells head. So Ron, Hermione and me worked out where you hid it, but you got called away, so I spoke to McGonagall and all she said was the stone was safe, but we knew it wasn't. So we got past Fluffy, that's Hagrid's huge three headed dog, down through a trapdoor and landed on devil's snare, Hermione made fire, then through another door to a giant chess set. Ron's brilliant at chess, so we were all pieces, he moved us around until he was going to have to be taken so I could check mate, anyway, Ron ended up unconscious, me and Hermione went through another door, found these flying keys and a broom. Well since I was the youngest seeker in a century, I jumped on the broom and found the right key, threw it to Hermione and we got through the door. We found seven bottles and a riddle, Snape's bit. There were poisons, wine and two that would take us through the flames, one to go back, the other to go on. There was only enough for one of us to go through. So I made Hermione go back to Ron, I went through the black flames and came to these huge stairs, found Quirrell and the mirror of erised. He was trying to find the stone, anyway, Voldemort told him to use me. As I stepped in front of the mirror, the stone fell into my pocket, so I told Quirrell I saw myself shaking hands with you because we won the house cup. He was so thick he believed me, but Voldemort didn't, told Quirrell to kill me. Anyway, Quirrell grabbed me, but it burned him to touch me, so I grabbed his face until he disintegrated, then Voldemorts mist flew through me. I woke up in the hospital wing with you sitting on the end of my bed. You told me because of the love my mother had for me and her sacrifice, that's why Voldemort couldn't touch me, which means Quirrell couldn't touch me. You said I almost died, but you found me in time. So that was my first year at Hogwarts and it just gets worse. I almost died every year there. Got so many scars I look like a road map.' Harry took a drink of his tea, 'Good tea mum.'

'Thank you Harry, would you like a biscuit or anything to eat?'

'Yeah, I'm starved, haven't eaten, well, I'm not sure how long.'

'While Lily is getting you something to eat, explain how you found the horcruxes and how you destroyed them.'

'Okay, well you told me what you thought they were. You always asked for my opinion when you figured something out. But you destroyed the ring, which cursed you're hand as well, it had the stone in it. You destroyed that with the sword of Gryffindor, now I stabbed a basilisk with that sword in my second year. It was petrifying muggleborns, but killed a girl back before you were headmaster. Voldemort found the chamber of secrets and released the snake. Anyway, off topic again. I destroyed Voldemorts diary in my second year, I stabbed it with a basilisk fang I took out of my arm. As I shoved the sword up through its mouth into its head, the fang pierced my arm.'

'You can't survive basilisk venom, how did you?'

'Oh Fawkes, he flew down there when I told Voldemort he wasn't the greatest sorcerer in the world, you were. He got pissed off with me saying that,' Harry chuckled, 'So Fawkes brought me the sorting hat, I pulled the sword out of it. Then when I was dying, Ginny was too, she was beside me, Fawkes dropped his tears into my arm,' Harry pulled up his sleeve, 'That's the scar from that,' Harry pointed to the round scar.

'What's the long scar?' James asked.

'Oh where Pettigrew sliced my arm to get my blood so Voldemort could get his body back. He needed bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy. I was tied to his father's tombstone, I was fourteen then. After Voldemort got reborn, we duelled for a bit, he tortured me, then our wands connected. You're spirits, you could say, came out of his wand and helped me escape. Dumbledore called it priori incantatum, the reverse spell effect. He told me that after the fake Mad-Eye tried to kill me.'

'Fake Mad-Eye?' Mad-Eye said.

'Oh, a death eater called Barty Crouch Jr, he was able to capture you, lock you in your trunk then took your place at Hogwarts as the defence against the dark arts teacher. He might have been a death eater, but I learned loads off him. He had all of us doing the unforgivables, I was the only one that could fight off the imperius curse. He was there to get me to Voldemort during the triwizard tournament. Made sure I was entered, helped me along the way until I won, after fighting dragons and getting past merepeople, acremantula, blasted ended skrewts, a sphinx, a heap of things. Anyway, I ended up winning, but this other boy, Cedric, we helped each other all year, so we took he cup together, ended up in the graveyard in Little Hangleton, Pettigrew killed Cedric, then tied me up. That was my fourth year, we've skipped two years. The chamber of secrets in my second year, then Sirius escaping Azkaban in my third year and Remus teaching defence. I fought off a hundred dementors to save Sirius's life, well his soul. Dumbledore had Hermione and me use a time turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak the hippogriff, they flew away and went into hiding. I only just met Sirius, I never knew anything about him. Then he's supposed to be this murderer who wanted to kill me for Voldemort. The minister then, Fudge, bloody idiot of a man, he wouldn't believe me and Dumbledore, so Sirius had to hide. The fourth year Voldemort was fully back, but no one believed us, well a few did, the Order, the Weasley's, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley. By the end of that year, after almost dying again, everyone knew Voldemort was back because Fudge and the aurors saw Voldemort and Dumbledore destroying the atrium in a duel, it was brilliant. I was too weak to move at that point, Voldemort had been possessing me. This was in the atrium, we went there to rescue Sirius, but it was a trick to make me get the prophecy. Voldemort never heard it all just the beginning. It got broken that night, you told me all of it later.'

'Here you go Harry,' Lily handed him a plate with a sandwich on it.

'Thanks,' Harry quickly ate with everyone watching him.

'Do you always eat that fast Harry?' James asked.

'Well I never knew when I was going to eat next, so I got used to it.'

'So what happened next Harry?'

'Well that was fifth year, so sixth year, you died for one, well that was the main one. But you and me used to sit in your office talking about the horcruxes. You said you think you knew where another one was, I wanted to go with you, you said I could. Earlier that year, I won lucky potion in my potions class with Slughorn. So while we were away, I left the potion with Ron and Hermione and had them contact the DA to keep a look out while we were gone.'

'DA Harry?' Albus asked.

'Oh Dumbledore's army, or defence association, da for short, see in our fifth year, this bitch who worked for Fudge ended up being out defence teacher, but she wouldn't teach us anything. Fudge was worried you were going to use the students as your own personal army. He thought you were after his job as minister, stupid bloke. Anyway, my friend Hermione talked me into teaching her and Ron defence, well they spoke to some others and I ended up teaching twenty four students from twelve up to seventeen. I was teaching advance spells, things they weren't ready for, but we had no choice. Voldemort was out there so we needed to learn. I had a lot of experience with Voldemort and death eaters, so I was able to teach everyone, even patronus's. Remus taught me when I was thirteen because the dementors were around Hogwarts and they made me faint.'

'Why would someone with so much experience faint at dementors?' the other Harry said, sounding a little smug.

'I could hear mum and dad's death whenever they got near me. Oh my patronus,' Harry waved his wand and Prongs leapt forth, 'Prongs,' Harry grinned at his father.

'So you're patronus is like my animagus form, you know about that, don't you son?'

'Oh yeah, Remus and Sirius told me, but Remus explained that first because of my patronus turning into a stag. I never had any good memories, nothing happy. But I had this one dream I liked. It was you and mum talking to me, that's all, but Remus said it might be powerful enough, I got the mist up, then on my third try I got a patronus. But we're off the topic again. Um, sixth year wasn't it Dumbledore and you died,' Harry smiled over at him but everyone was staring at Harry wondering how he could be so happy when so much had happened to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'How can you sound so…cheerful?' Lily asked.

'I wasn't, I've been really depressed, but it's seeing all of you. I'm finally meeting my parents, even though you aren't really my parents, but you know what I mean, it's Sirius as well, we were close then I saw him die, but he's standing here,' Harry smiled hugely at his godfather.

'Alright, what happened next?' Albus asked trying to get Harry to concentrate.

'Sixth year, well we went to get the horcrux, but it turned out to be a fake, Regulus had found out what Voldemort was doing and took the real one. Another long story, so I'll shorten that. It was at Grimmauld Place, when Ron, Hermione and I were in hiding with others. After Sirius died, Mundungus stole anything he could from there. He took the locket, Umbridge took it from him, so we made a plan to break into the ministry. It worked pretty well, we got the locket off her and escaped, but that was a year later. Um back to sixth year, when I helped Dumbledore back, you were weak from drinking this potion Voldemort put around the locket, I offered, but you wouldn't let me. So we got back and the dark mark was over Hogwarts. I was so worried for my friends. So Rosmerta had brooms, you told me so summon them and we flew into Hogwarts and went straight to the astronomy tower. I wanted to get Madame Pomfrey, you told me to get Snape and only Snape. So as I was about to leave, we heard footsteps. You made me put the cloak on then you petrified me. Draco Malfoy, he'd been getting forced to do a lot by Voldemort, but he's job was to kill you. He did disarm you, but then lowered his wand. That was right before Bellatrix, Greyback and some other death eaters turned up. I still couldn't move to help you and you were still really weak.'

'Is that when I died?'

Harry nodded, 'Snape came in, you called to him, at first I thought you were asking for help, but you were telling him it was time. So I had to stand there and watch him kill you, then you fell from the astronomy tower. After they left, I realised I could move and chased after them. There was a huge fight going on down in the school, but I kept running after the others. After they got away I went back to where you were. I was sitting beside you as the rest of the school came out. Hagrid was in tears, I started crying, my girlfriend just held me. I found the fake locket that had fallen out of your robes,' Harry dug into the pouch again and handed Dumbledore the note and watched as he read it aloud, 'So there was this big funeral at Hogwarts, you have a white tomb that sits on the grounds. I sit next to it all the time talking to you. I know I can talk to your portrait, McGonagall lets me all the time, but it's not the same.'

'So that's how Voldemort got hold of my wand?'

'Yeah, but that's later. So after the funeral I broke up with my girlfriend then got into an argument with the new minister Rufus Scrimgeour, all he wanted to do was use me, use my name, I basically told him to piss off. I wasn't seventeen yet, so I went back to the Dursleys for the last time. Then Mad-Eye, the real one turned up with a heap of people. I couldn't leave by magical means, so he came up with a plan, well you came up with it and told Snape to imperius Mundungus, seven Harry Potter's. So my friends turned into me and were with either an Order member or auror. There was Ron who was with Tonks on a broom, that's your wife Remus, then Hermione was with Kingsley on a thestral. Fred Weasley, one of the twins, he was with Remus, George, the other twin was with his father. Fleur that's Bill Weasley's wife and part Veela, she was with Bill on a thestral, Mundungus with Mad-Eye on a broom. I was with Hagrid on Sirius's old motorbike, but it had a sidecar put on it. Mad-Eye wanted us to all look the same so Voldemort wouldn't know which Harry was the real one,' Harry started to laugh.

'I don't see what could be so funny Harry, it sounded dangerous,' James said.

'Well it was, but I get to see me standing there in a bra, that was Fleur when she was changing into identical clothes as me. I was so embarrassed thinking of Fleur and my best friend Hermione as me. I wonder if they decided to have a look.'

'Okay, we get why that would be funny. Keep going.'

'Okay, well we left, got surrounded by death eaters, who were confused because they didn't know which one was the real me and they were told not to kill me, Voldemort wanted to do that himself. I spotted an imperius bloke I knew, so I didn't want to stun him, so I disarmed him, that let the death eaters know it was me, something I use a lot and has worked for me even against Voldemort. Oh I just thought of something, since the other Harry doesn't have the scar, he isn't the other horcrux, so you won't know if there is seven or what it might be.'

'When he heard the prophecy, the first part, he went after Neville Longbottom. He was a pureblood, so he thought it was him. Neville was killed as a baby, his parents were tortured.'

'Oh Neville, he's one of my mates, damn good fighter now, used to be hopeless. See he went after me in my world because I'm a half blood, like he is. He thought I'd be the most danger to him. So he killed my parents, then wanted me dead, always did until a couple of months ago. Anyway he had three items that belonged to founders, but we both thought he would have liked something from Gryffindor, but apart from the sword, there isn't anything left of Gryffindor's, so what was the last item. We went over everything, nothing else occurred to either of us.'

'Wait a minute, he never meant to make you one Harry, so he must have had something that night. You said he turned into a mist, which means he couldn't hold whatever it was.' Sirius said.

'Oh yeah, well it would still be in the wreckage of the house. But I've only seen it once, that was at Christmas when I went to my parents graves for the first time, got to see the statue of us as well.'

'You have a bloody statue?' the other Harry asked sharply.

'Well yeah, Kingsley keeps getting asked to put another one of me on the grounds of Hogwarts, but I won't let him, I hate all the attention I get now, don't need anymore.'

'Off topic again, we need to work out what he might have used as his seventh horcrux. Harry could I watch your memories of the times we used to discuss everything. I need to know as much as I can.'

'Sure, I don't mind, there's a lot though. I can't be long, everyone will start worrying about me, especially McGonagall. She keeps an eye on me, makes sure I rest a lot and always makes sure I eat. If Hermione and Ron turn up to visit me, they'll panic wondering if the remaining death eaters got me, their out for my blood.'

'You don't seem at all concerned that you have death eaters after you,' Lily said.

'Well that's been my life for so long, so I'm used to all the danger.'

'Okay, you said he wanted my wand, tell me about that time then we'll get onto the memories.'

'Oh right, um, well after all the Harry's escaped Voldemort and his death eaters, well Mad-Eye died when Mundungus panicked and took off. We all went to whatever safe house we were assigned to, I went with Hagrid to Andromeda Tonks' house, that's Tonks' mother, her name is Nymphadora but she hates it and makes us call her Tonks. Hagrid was unconscious at this time, so we crashed into her garden, I was half unconscious as well. Andromeda and Ted fixed our injuries, then we port keyed back to the Burrow, that's the Weasley's home. George came back with no ear, but everyone apart from Mad-Eye got away. I was going to leave so no one else died because of me, but my friends wouldn't let me and I still wasn't of age. So I stayed there until my seventeenth birthday, the day after Bill and Fleur got married, so I hang around for that, but death eaters attacked, they knew I'd be there even if I didn't look like myself. I wanted to stay and fight, but Remus told us to go, so Hermione, Ron and me got out of there and ended up in London, but death eaters found us. We found out later on that Voldemort had put a jinx on his name because the Order and me were the only ones that said Voldemort and not you-know-who, they were trying to catch us that way. We fought those, got away, ended up at Grimmauld Place. That's when Kreacher told me what Regulus had done with the locket. I gave him the fake one, so from then on he was really nice to me. So we made our plans to break into the ministry. When we escaped, a death eater caught hold of Hermione and we took him inside the fidelius charm, we used to apparate back to the top step inside the charm. So when he released his hold, Hermione took us to some forest. From then on we used a tent, starved a lot, froze our butts off, arguments, fights, it was a shit time. But we had the horcrux, no way to destroy it though. That's when I followed the doe patronus and found the sword Snape left me. Since Ron saved my life I let him destroy the locket.'

'What happened next?'

'Well after Hermione finished punching the shit out of Ron, we got stuck into more plans. But see, you left Hermione you're book, the Tales of Beadle the Bard, about the three brothers. The symbol of the deathly hallows was inside it, we'd seen a friend's father wearing that same symbol at Bill's wedding, so we went to speak to Xenophilius Lovegood. He told us about the deathly hallows and I knew you left me the stone. It was in the first snitch I ever caught, but we couldn't open it. Hermione reminded me of flesh memories, she's the smartest witch there is. So when I put the snitch to my mouth, words appeared.'

'Why would words appear if you put it to your mouth?' James asked.

'Oh, see that snitch I never caught, but almost swallowed to win the game, that was my first ever quidditch game I played. So the words I open at the close appeared,' Harry looked at Dumbledore.

'The close of your life, I would do that so you wouldn't take the stone to early.'

'Right, well we had no idea what it meant at the time. Anyway, one day I forgot about the hex they put on Voldemorts name and said it. Snatchers and Greyback appeared; Hermione hit my face with a stinging hex so they wouldn't recognise me. They took us to Malfoy Manor which was Voldemorts headquarters. They had Draco try to see if it was me, he said he wasn't sure, but I knew he recognised me. They took me, Ron, Dean, he's another friend and a goblin down to the cellar but kept Hermione upstairs. We found Mr. Ollivander there, he'd been there for about a year at that point, but our friend Luna was also there. Ron panicked every time Hermione screamed, Bellatrix was torturing her and we knew they were going to give her to Greyback, she was a muggleborn. So I pulled out the mirror and asked for help, a house elf called Dobby appeared. Ron and I had him take Mr. Ollivander, Luna and Dean to Bill Weasley's place, then come back for us. They heard the sound of apparition and sent Pettigrew down to check it out. Ron and I tackled him, he was trying to choke me, so I said are you going to kill me Peter. He hesitated and the hand Voldemort gave him choked him to death. We left him there, took his wand, headed upstairs. We got Hermione and Dobby got us and the goblin out of there and we went to Bills.'

'You went up against Bellatrix and Malfoy?' Sirius asked.

'A few times,' Harry shrugged, 'like I said, that was my life.'

Again everyone looked at Harry and how casual he spoke about all the danger and all the times he could have died. So they started to realise this Harry was completely different from their Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Alright, go on Harry,' Albus said wearily.

'Well we got to Bills, Dobby had Bellatrix's knife sticking out of his chest. So I held him as he died. He said he loved me and I was his friend,' Harry clenched his fists, 'Another death that was my fault, anyway, we buried him at Bill's, I even carved a small headstone for him. Then I worked something out, Bellatrix was going crazy thinking we'd been in her vault because the sword of Gryffindor was supposed to be in there, but you made a fake one that Snape sent to her vault.'

'You worked out that a horcrux was in there.'

'Yeah, I thought it might be the cup, but wasn't sure. So we spoke to Griphook, that's the goblin we rescued and he agreed to help us break into Gringotts as long as I gave him the real sword, I agreed. We got in, then he turned on us, but I had the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. So Hermione had an idea on how to get out. We jumped on the back of the dragon and escaped, busting our way out of Gringotts. When the dragon flew low enough we jumped off into a lake. I got a vision of Voldemort killing everyone back at Malfoy Manor because he realised I knew about his horcruxes.'

'What do you mean vision?' Mad-Eye asked.

'Oh I could see through his eyes a lot, feel what he was feeling. I saw him torture and kill a lot of people, including a woman and her two little kids. Anyway, he was going to check on his horcruxes, so I knew we didn't have a lot of time. He was thinking about all of them, but the one at Hogwarts had something to do with Ravenclaw, but not where it was or what it was. So we apparated to Hogsmeade, Ab got us past the death eaters and into his pub, then through the tunnel to Hogwarts, Neville explain what had been going on, then asked me what was next. We all realise time had come, so everyone started to turn up, I went to have a look at what the diadem of Ravenclaw was like, my friend Luna took me to Ravenclaw tower under the cloak. She stunned Aleco Carrow right when she was about to get me, but she'd already touched her dark mark. Amycus Carrow forced McGonagall to let him in, but he spat at her, so I used the cruciatus on him. McGonagall called me gallant,' Harry chuckled again, 'I told her Voldemort was on his way, she got the staff ready and all the younger students out through the tunnel. I found the grey lady, she's Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena, she told me the diadem was in the room where things were hidden, the room of requirement. Ron and Hermione went down to the chamber of secrets to destroy the cup, I went to find the diadem. Fighting was already going on. But I got it, these blokes set fiend fyre, but I ended up rescuing Malfoy, while Ron and Hermione rescued Goyle. So Nagini to go, I looked inside Voldemort, he was in the shrieking shake with Snape.'

'Didn't I suggest that you learn to close your mind, he could have looked into yours?'

'Yeah, you did Dumbledore, but at first I was hopeless at occlumensy, I can now, but then, no way. So I decided to use it to keep an eye on him. That's when I saw him go speak to Grindlewald about the wand.'

'So he worked out since I beat Grindlewald, I would have the wand.'

'Yeah, he killed Grindlewald, then went to Hogwarts and broke you tomb open and took the wand from your hands. But about that, it belongs to me now, so even though I'm in your world, who owns that wand, you or me?'

'Since everything seems to be connected in some way, I would say you own it. We could test that later though.'

'Well he thought he got a powerful wand, but realised it wasn't working properly for him, he never won it, just took it. So he figured since Snape killed you, he would kill Snape. But he never realised Draco Malfoy disarmed you first, then I won the wand from him even if neither of us touched it. So after he killed me,' Harry got cut off by Lily.

'He killed you, but you're here.'

'Yeah, well after I realised I was a horcrux, I decided to let him kill me. Then my friends just had to get the snake and him. So I went into the forbidden forest, he told me to go to him, I wasn't going to at first. The moment I stepped inside the forest, the words on the snitch made sense. I said I am about to die, the snitch broke open and there sat the stone,' Harry stood up and pulled the stone out of his pocket, closed his eyes and turned it over three times.

'Harry, why did you call us again, we're not needed anymore,' the ghost of James Potter asked.

'Hey dad, sorry, I just need to show these people, I won't keep you. Hi mum, Sirius, why Remus, why Tonks, you two should have stayed away, you had Teddy to think about.'

'We had to come to help you Harry, you're family,' Remus smiled at Harry.

'You will be there for our son Harry, now it's safe, look after our boy.'

'I will Tonks.'

'Harry mate, you did good, turned him into dust, I'm proud of you,' Sirius grinned at him.

'Thanks Sirius.'

'Harry my son, you've got a good chance at a normal life now and a good future. Say goodbye to us and be happy.'

'I will,' Harry looked at all of them again, 'I love all of you very much,' Harry sighed then dropped the stone.

'Blimey, that was me, Lily, all of us.' James said looking shocked.

'Yeah, so they stayed with me that night, helped me walk up to him. I was bloody scared, but I realised I was about to join all of you, well, them, so I was okay. I stepped into the clearing and he hit me with the killing curse,' Harry pulled his shirt up, 'See, another scar.'

'More than one, are those from when he tortured you?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, when he was told I was dead, he decided to play for a while. I was able to close down so I never felt any of it until later, then Madame Pomfrey shoved a heap of terrible tasting potions in me and I knew she wanted me to stay in the hospital, but no way, I'd been in there to many times, either Voldemort or quidditch accidents.'

'So you weren't that good at quidditch if you had a lot of accidents.' the other Harry said smirking.

Harry realised his other self was jealous, 'Well sort of, but not because of anything I did. This stupid teacher, he tried to mend my broken arm after I caught the snitch, he removed all my bones instead. Then the dementors made me fall about one hundred feet, Dumbledore slowed me enough so I wouldn't hit the ground too hard. Then my friend Ron got poisoned so I had to bring in another keeper, he was an idiot, ended up belting me in the head with a beaters bat, he was trying to do everyone's job but his own. So I got another cracked skull out of that. The only time I never got the snitch was when the dementors made me fall.'

'So were you captain as well?' James asked.

'Yeah, sixth year I was made captain. Anyway, the full on battle was on at Hogwarts. Hey, instead of explaining, why don't you watch my memory of it, there's two parts of the battle?'

'I think we should watch that as well. I will go now and bring my pensieve here. James get Harry some vials so he can remove the ones we need to see. You can remove memories, can't you Harry?'

'Yeah, no problem, can we bring them out, I hate falling into memories?'

'Yes, we can do that and it will be easier than all of us going in. I will be right back,' Albus stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

'So we were close Harry?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, you were like my father, since I had no memories of my parents, you became that. But I only got to know you for two years. See I saw a vision of Voldemort torturing you, went to help but found out it was a trick. Later, me and my friends were fighting all the death eaters, the Order turned up, you with them even though you should have stayed in hiding. Me and you ended up duelling side by side, you even called me James, I've been told I look like him, so I figured I duel like him as well. Bellatrix hit you with the killing curse, you fell through the veil in some room in the department of mysteries, I went after Bellatrix. Well Remus tried to hold me back, but I got loose, used the cruciatus curse on her, but I'd never used it before, so it never worked quite right. Then Voldemort turned up and possessed me. But the love I have for my friends forced him out, that love hurt him. Then Dumbledore and Voldemort duelled before he ran away, like the coward he is.'

'I wouldn't call him a coward?' Remus said.

'He was a coward, he would let everyone else fight, but he stayed away. The first part of the battle, he was hiding in the shrieking shake, to me that's a coward. Everyone was fighting and dying, but not him, bastard.'

'Here are the vials Harry, I wasn't sure how many you would need,' James handed Harry a box of vials.

'Great,' Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, then put his wand to his temple and pulled away a long silver memory and placed it in one vial. He repeated the process until ten vials were full. 'That's the meetings I had with Dumbledore, the battle, first and second part and a bit of the celebration after.'

'You said you get called names, what names do the people call you?' Lily asked.

'Well the first was the boy who lived, I couldn't go anywhere in the wizarding world without being stared at or thanked. Then rumours of the prophecy spread and it was about me being the chosen one, so the chosen one was next. When Voldemort took over everywhere, I was undesirable number one. Now though, it's the worst name, the saviour of the wizarding world. I can't go anywhere without people surrounding me, asking for autographs or pictures of me. So I try to stay away from public places. I had to go shopping, my friends came with me. All my clothes were had it and they were only Dudley's old ones anyway but I had Kreacher get me all them but I still needed to go out. The moment I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, they started applauding and calling my name, it's terrible.'

'So you're a big celebrity in your world?' Sirius asked grinning at Harry.

'Prat Sirius, but that's how they treat me, but I keep telling the Daily Prophet and every other blasted newspaper that it wasn't just me. I couldn't have killed him without the help of my friends. McGonagall told me Kingsley wants to present us all with awards, the Order of Merlin: but I get the first class. I told him I don't want it, to give it to the people that died, they deserve it more than me. But Kingsley's stubborn, so there's going to be a memorial held at Hogwarts when a year is passed, then he'll do the awards. I'm determined not to turn up, but by friends keep saying they'll petrify me to make me go. Even Hagrid said he'll get Grawp to carry me there.'

'Who's Grawp?' asked Lily.

'Hagrid's little brother, but he's a full giant, not a half like Hagrid. He's great, funny as well. After the battle finished, he was standing outside the busted walls and everyone was throwing food into his mouth making everyone laugh. There we all were, battered and bruised, dead people all around us, but we realised it was over, our war was over. That's why I stay at Hogwarts resting, I haven't stopped in years and I'm exhausted, but I wanted to help repair the castle. I called Hogwarts my first real home, because it was my home since I didn't have one, I still don't actually. The Weasley's basically made me part of the family and I do love staying there but I wanted to make sure they were safe. So I made sure the Daily Prophet put in a story of me staying at Hogwarts to rest, that way the Weasley's could grieve without any danger.'

'They lost someone Harry?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, Fred, one of the twins. They were big jokesters, great blokes and own a joke shop in Diagon Alley, I gave them the money to start it, now it's huge. I hope George opens it again, but it won't be for a long time if he does.' Harry kept telling his family about his friends even how he dated two girls, Cho and Ginny, but Harry noticed the other him shrug but still looked jealous and Harry couldn't blame him, he was getting all this attention for stuff that he has never done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Have you been in many fights with death eaters?' Harry asked his other self.

'No, none.'

'You're lucky, my dream was to have a normal life. You know, parents, friends when I was growing up. I had no one and was beaten all the time. I used to sit in my locked cupboard talking to my parents, asking them to help me.'

'I'm sorry you never had us in your world Harry,' Lily knelt down in front of him.

Harry gave Lily a smile, then reached a hand out and gently touched her face, 'You're beautiful, like I always thought you would be.'

'Thank you, but you're a very nice looking young man, a few scars, but still nice looking. But you don't wear glasses in your world.'

'I did, I went and had laser surgery. I hated the way they got knocked or broken all the time, with so much fighting they were always being broken, Hermione was always repairing them for me, so I'm glad I don't have them anymore. I wonder if time is normal between our worlds, I'm sure McGonagall would have checked my bed to see if I was asleep or passed out.'

'McGonagall checks on you?' James asked.

'Yeah, she told me she came to care about me. At first she felt sorry for me, like everyone. But then they just seem to like me, maybe because I'm very honest. I never lie and if I can't tell someone something, I say so, but I never make anything up. I also like to do the right thing and never the easy thing, I got that from Dumbledore. He was the one I always went to for advice, well Voldemort advice. I tried to talk to you Sirius, about bloke stuff, but there was so much going on, we never got a chance to talk about personal things. I could have used it when I was dating Cho, all she did was cry, drove me crazy. I hate crying girls, Ginny never cries, just hexes or punches. I'm really stubborn and when I make my mind up, no one can change it.'

'What do you plan to do now your war is over, get a job, get married?' Lily asked as she smiled at Harry.

'I don't want to get married, but I'm going to be an auror. I've been dealing with Voldemort and his death eater for years that Kingsley told me that I've got more experience than most Aurors when they've first finished their training. I just need to learn other stuff, like the law and what I can and can't do.'

'Are you always this hyped up Potter?' Mad-Eye asked.

'Not really, I'm normally quiet, really quiet. But it's seeing my parents for the first time and Sirius again, then Remus. We were getting close after Sirius died, that's why you named me godfather of Teddy. He's a cute kid, looks like his mother.'

'You said this Tonks was an auror.'

'Yeah, she was, Mad-Eye was her mentor. She told me all about being an auror when she found out that's what I want to be.'

'After all those dangerous times, you want to be an auror?' Lily asked.

'Well I'm really good at defence, so yeah, I think I'll make a good auror. I just need to learn some patience, don't have a lot of that and I like to rush straight into danger before I think about what's going on.'

'So you're not scared of dying Harry?' James asked.

'No, I've almost died so many times,' Harry shrugged, 'just part of my life. That night though, I was more scared for my friends than me, I didn't want anyone else to die.'

'Alright, I contacted Kingsley,' Albus said as he stepped out of the fire along with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Hey Kingsley, are you an auror or minister in this world?'

'You weren't kidding Albus, it's Harry, but he's different. As for what you asked Harry, I'm an auror. So I'm Minister for Magic in your world?'

'Yeah, right after Voldemort died, they named you minister. I was falling asleep at the table in the great hall when someone shouted that.'

'I would expect you to be tired, so it's natural.'

'No mum, well yeah, but I'd been awake for about two days at that point, hadn't eaten either, we were just on the go, non-stop. After I saw Madame Pomfrey, I sat on my bed in Gryffindor tower and that's all I remembered until I woke up a day and a half later. McGonagall told me she would check to make sure I was alive. When I first woke up, I thought it'd just been a few hours. I never found out how long I slept until the next day. That was when the funeral's started, lots of those.'

'You talk about death and funeral's like it's nothing, doesn't that concern you Harry?' Lily asked looking worried.

'Well I've see so much death over the years, I'm used to it. People being killed right in front of me, that happened a lot.'

'Alright, are we ready to watch these memories?' Albus asked and got nods from everyone in the room, 'Let's start with the ones of us talking Harry.'

Harry picked up the vials and handed the first one to Dumbledore. He poured the memory into the pensieve then brought it out for everyone to see. The repeated the process until every meeting Harry had with Dumbledore had been watched.

'So what he used and where he hid them meant something to him. If he made a seventh one here, I believe he found something of Godric Gryffindor. Nothing else would do for him to use as his horcrux,' Albus studied Harry for a minute, 'There is this very rare spell to help people retrieve old or lost memories. If I could do that on you, I might be able to pull your memory of when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby. He might have been mist, but you would have seen him and what he might have been going to use in your world.'

'Hey, if it works, then let's do it Dumbledore, because I'll need to get home soon, even if I would love to stay here for ages, get to know my parents.'

'There not you're parents, their mine,' the other Harry said glaring at Harry.

'Sorry, but to me they are mine as well. I don't mean to step on your toes but you don't know what it's like for me, growing up with no one.'

'Harry, it's alright, you're our son and we love you, but this is you, just another you. There's no reason to get upset sweetheart,' Lily said soothingly.

'Let's see if I can get this memory, then we'll watch you're battle.'

'Okay,' Harry looked at his other self then walked over to Dumbledore and watched as he muttered a spell before putting his wand to Harry's temple and pulled away a long silver memory, 'Well you got it, hopefully it shows what he was going to use, then you just have to find it.'

Everyone watched as Voldemort stepped into Harry's bedroom when he was a baby and Lily shielding her son until Voldemort killed her. Then they saw Voldemort put his wand to Harry's head before he said the killing curse. They saw the room shake violently as Voldemort went to mist and Harry as a baby screamed in pain. But he kept watching the mist and his mother and they all saw what Voldemort was going to use.

'A dagger, I never knew he had one of those,' Albus said the looked at Harry, 'Now I have to work out where he hid it.'

'Well he only thought of Hogwarts at his home, but he did hide the ring in the Gaunt house even if he hated them. So what about the orphanage, even though he didn't like it, he did live there and his mother gave birth to him there.'

'It's worth considering Harry, but Hogwarts is a very large castle, he might have hidden his second one there. Tom Riddle as a student used to spend a lot of time alone, one place he did like to go alone was the prefect's bathroom in the Slytherin dungeons. You also mentioned he found the chamber of secrets, he might have hidden it there.'

'There could be dozens of places Albus, how are we going to work that out?' Mad-Eye asked.

'We'll keep studying Harry's memories of our times together. But the first thing we need to do is see is if the ones Harry found are in the same place here. If they are, then we have a good shot at finding them all. Harry, could you spare some time to take us to these places?'

'I really should get home, but I want to help all of you as well,' Harry looked around at everyone's faces, 'But I don't want any more families to lose someone,' Harry said as he looked at the other Harry standing with his mother, 'No one should go through that, so alright, I'll stay and help.'

'Good man Harry,' Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and was surprised when Harry hugged him, then Sirius hugged him back.

'I missed you Sirius.'

'I can't say I missed you as I've had Harry here, but I'm glad you got to know me even if it was just for a little while.'

'There's no use starting just yet, so it might be a good idea if all of you eat. I need to study Harry's memories a bit more.'

'Apart from you and Harry, who else are you taking Albus?'

'It will be better with just the two of us, we won't get seen if it's just us two,' Harry said, 'it'll be safer as well.'

'Sounds like you're used to giving the orders Harry,' Albus said.

'Well after you died, everyone looked to me. I hated the fact I had to lead everyone, but that's the way it worked out. I've got enough experience to handle anything we could come across, plus I do have the cloak if we need to stay invisible.'

'Alright, I will agree with just us two going to the first one, so that would be the Gaunt house. But one thing Harry, the diary, you said it was given to young Ginny Weasley. She does not exist in this world and Voldemort has had control of Hogwarts for more than twenty years, so he wouldn't need to use the diary.'

'Yeah, I thought of that, so he might not have given it to Lucius Malfoy either. If Malfoy doesn't have it, then I'd say Voldemort has it on him, so that's going to be tricky to get. I know of the secret entrance into your office, do you know if Voldemort knows about that?'

'As far as I know, he doesn't, but I can't be positive.'

'What secret entrance Albus?' Mad-Eye asked.

'Under my desk, you can't see it. But a spell will activate a trapdoor that leads down to the corridor near the room of requirement.'

'So if it needs a spell, there's a chance he doesn't know. But he will need to be out of that office, so we need some sort of distraction,' Kingsley said.

'We'll do that after the horcrux in the room of requirement.'

'What about the seven secret tunnels, are they sealed?'

Everyone stared at Harry before Albus spoke, 'I know of only six,' Albus told Harry the six he knew.

'Okay, well there's one in the whomping willow, but why didn't you know about that one. It's the one Remus used on the three nights of his change.'

'We had a room in the hospital wing where Remus stayed, that way, James and Sirius could stay with him through the day.'

'And nights when they changed,' Harry smirked at his father and Sirius.

'So we did that in your world as well.'

'Yep, but it was the shrieking shake. You'd use the map and would sneak out then change into your animagi forms.'

'Well knowing Sirius and James, that doesn't surprise me to hear, but now what map are you talking about Harry?'

'Don't tell me you haven't got the map in this world.'

'No, what map?' James asked.

Harry dug his hand into his pouch again, 'What else do you keep in that thing?' Sirius asked.

'Anything important to me,' Harry pulled out the map, laid it on the coffee table, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Harry tapped it then chuckled as he watched everyone staring at Hogwarts, 'Cool hey, dad and Sirius invented that when they were students,' Harry laughed again as his father and Sirius looked stunned, but even Albus Dumbledore looked very surprised before he studied the map.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'This is incredible, look, you can see Voldemorts name in the office,' Sirius said staring down at the map.

'I don't see the room of requirement,' James said.

'Doesn't show up on the map, it's to do with the magic around the room, it's unplottable. But as you can see, seven secret passages and the one in your office Dumbledore.'

'You keep calling it my office Harry.'

'Well to me it is you're office even if McGonagall has that office now. Where is she anyway?'

'She was killed Harry, I'm sorry,' Albus said kindly.

'Well at least I have her in my world. So if we go too Little Hangleton first, see if the rings there.'

'Yes, but eat first Harry, I'll keep studying the map and memories. You'll need you're strength.'

'Well, I've been listening to you for years, so why stop now.'

'Everyone into the dining room,' Lily smiled but put her arm around her son.

Harry walked in with the other and sat down next to Sirius, 'Looks good.'

'Tastes even better, Lily is a wonderful cook Harry.'

'Is that why you've got a bit of a stomach that you never used to have?' Harry chuckled making Sirius burst out laughing but Harry smiled because it was his bark like laughter, 'I haven't heard that laughter in a long time, it's good to hear.'

'I'll make sure you hear it again Harry, especially if you say things like that to James again.'

'Sirius, leave James alone, he can't help that he likes my cooking.'

Harry leaned in to whisper to Sirius, 'Maybe they need to have more sex to work that off.'

'Harry,' Sirius said then laughed again, 'You are nothing like our Harry, merlin, if you said that to your father or mother, you'd be in for it.'

'What did he say Sirius?' Lily asked.

'Sorry Lil's, that's between us, right Harry.'

'Right Sirius,' Harry chuckled again then started eating, 'This is good, now I know why dad's chubby.'

'You might not be my son, but you'll taste a slap on your head if you keep going?'

Harry gave James a small bow, then a cheeky smile, 'Sorry dad,' then he went to eating and finished before anyone else was halfway through.

'Fast again Harry, well you might as well go work things out with Albus,' James chuckled.

'Good idea, but you need more exercise dad,' Harry patted his stomach as he got up, but laughed loudly as he saw the look on his father's face. Harry walked away and back over to Albus Dumbledore.

'He sure is different, isn't he Sirius,' James said.

'Yeah, he's says what he likes, probably because he never had parents, so he's gotten used to doing and saying what he wants.'

'Yes, but that's sad though, that he didn't have anyone around him apart from friends. It's always better to have some family with you.'

'Yeah and by the sound of it, the other me wasn't there for him like I would have been, or he would have been if he could, blast this is confusing.'

'Do you really think he can stop our war, just because he stopped his?' Harry said staring over at Harry.

'He's got a lot of experience son and he's done all this before, then add the fact he knows where these horcruxes are. If Voldemort hid them in the same spots here then we have a good shot,' James saw the look his son was giving the other Harry, 'He had a different life to you Harry, so of course he's going to have different experiences. You never got a chance to go to Hogwarts, he did, but he also nearly died there. He's had Voldemort after him all his life, you've had a relatively safe life. Do you see where I'm going son?'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'he just seems good at everything and you all just met him, but seem to really like him.'

'We do like him because he's just another you, so we can't help having feelings for him. We look at him and see you, but we can also see what a hard life he's had with no family around him to help him. So can't you give him a break Harry?'

'I suppose, well if Sirius tells me what he said about dad?' Harry gave his godfather a look he knew he couldn't resist.

'Oh, you're trying to get us both into trouble,' Sirius sighed, 'Fine, he said dad might need more sex to work off the weight.'

'Ugh,' Harry grimaced, 'I don't want to think of them doing that Sirius, how could Harry say that about his parents.'

'Like we said Harry, he's had a different life so to him saying things like that is second nature to him. But I'm looking forward to seeing the battle, see how everyone fought.'

'Well as soon as you finish eating, we can watch it before Harry and I head out.'

'Right Albus, won't be long,' James shrugged then started eating with the others. When they finished they all went back into the living room.

'Let's see what this battle is like and what we might be up against, Harry if you please?' Albus gestured to the pensieve.

Harry nodded, then poured the memory of the battle into the pensieve then brought it out for all to see. Harry watched the faces of everyone as they watched his memory. Harry saw Lily shudder and even scream a couple of times as she tightened her hold on her son. James, Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Albus watched intensely and Harry knew they were studying the way the death eaters would fight. They watched the way Harry kept his hand on Snape's neck wound, how Snape looked into Harry's eyes. They kept watching right up till Harry was hit by the killing curse making Lily whimper a bit, then the memory went dark before it reformed and saw Voldemort cursing Harry's body and then throwing him into the air before Hagrid carried him back and Voldemort telling everyone Harry Potter was dead. Harry kept watching everyone as they watched the battle restart and end up in the great hall. Harry saw how close Ginny came to dying, then Harry watched Kingsley as he watched his other self being blasted by Voldemort before Harry pulled off the cloak before killing Voldemort. They all stood stunned as they watched how the hall was silent for a few seconds before cheers and screams of celebration started with Harry being surrounded and hugged by everyone.

'Blimey,' James said as he stared at Harry, 'Who was that red headed woman who killed Bellatrix?'

'Ron's mother, that's where Ginny gets her temper from.'

'She was gorgeous, even with dirt all over her,' the other Harry said then smiled at Harry.

'Yeah, she is, just not for me,' Harry shrugged.

'Um Harry, I'm actually speechless at the moment,' Albus said as he gazed at Harry, 'You protected the woman who killed Bellatrix from the killing curse, no spell or charm can do that. So please explain how you did it?'

'After the horcrux inside me was destroyed, I felt this surge of power go through me. I never realised what I'd done until later, but he was also weak by then, so he never used his full power when he did that curse.'

'It doesn't matter Potter, if you use that curse, it kills.' Mad-Eye said as he stared at Harry.

'Look, I have no idea how I did it, but at least Mrs. Weasley's alive that's all I was concerned about.'

'But you also saved me, well the other me,' Kingsley said looking stunned.

'I'm just glad you didn't break your back with how hard you hit that wall.'

'Alright, we can discuss this later, Harry and I need to go.'

'Good idea,' Harry removed the memory and placed it back in his head, 'I'm ready.'

'If anything happens Albus, let us know and we'll be right there,' Kingsley said.

'I will but I have a feeling we'll be fine, won't we Harry?'

'Yep, this is normal for me.'

'Let's go,' Harry and Albus walked outside, Albus put his hand on Harry's arm and they apparated away. They arrived on the same road that Harry had seen in the memory, so they quickly moved to the side in case they were seen.

'Do you want to use the cloak Dumbledore?'

'Let's see what happens first, so lead the way.'

Harry nodded and headed off until they came to the Gaunt house, 'See that large house on the hill?'

'So that's the Riddle house, the muggle family of Voldemorts?'

'Yep,' Harry and Albus moved quickly but quietly towards the house. They listened but couldn't hear anything so they opened the door and stepped inside. As soon as they stepped into the wrecked living room, someone started firing spells. After a few minutes of fighting, the death eater was petrified, bound and had his memory of the event removed, 'The ring was under the floor boards, I'll watch him until we're ready to leave, if you think your arm is up to it.'

'I'll be fine Harry,' Albus breathed deeply, then moved his wand over the floor until he saw a glint of gold, 'Got it,' Albus picked up the ring, 'Is it the same Harry?'

'Yes, that's the stone inside of it.'

'Let's go to the door, then we'll put the cloak on before you release him.'

Harry and Albus moved to the door, Harry pulled the cloak out of his shirt and threw it over both of them, then pointed his wand at the death eater before they quickly slipped out the door. They walked back down the street until they found a secluded spot and Harry apparated them both back. He kept hold of Albus as he helped him into the house.

'What happened Albus?' Lily said as she moved towards him.

'A death eater was inside the house, but Harry took care of him. I have never seen anyone move so fast Harry. You had him petrified, bound and his memory removed all in thirty seconds.'

'Like I said, second nature to me, is you're arm going to be alright?'

'Yes, it's not too bad and we got the horcrux. Will he know if we destroy it?'

'He never knew about the ones we destroyed. So how are you going to destroy it?'

'Well the killing curse worked on you, but you're living. So we could try that, but if that don't work, we might need something like a basilisk fang.' Mad-Eye said.

'Only things like basilisk venom and fiend fyre will work. Was the chamber of secrets at Hogwarts when you were there Dumbledore?'

'Yes, so you think we should go there and get a basilisk fang?'

'I'd have to go, you need to speak parseltongue to open the chamber, so unless one of you can talk to snakes,' Harry looked around at everyone who shook their heads, 'No, I didn't think so, but fiend fyre is too volatile, so fangs it is. So we need to get into Hogwarts to get into the room or requirement and the chamber of secrets, not to mention the office where Voldemort is.'

'Yes, but we also don't know if the diary is in there. Now the second one we could look for is the locket. Do you think in this world it is the real one or fake?'

'Sirius, Regulus, did he go missing?'

'Yes, we never found him, we just figured he died.'

'Well he did, but by inferi in that lake. So if he did take the real one and put a fake in place, the real one would be at Grimmauld place. But we will need to check the lake first.'

'I'll go with Potter this time Albus, you rest that arm,' Mad-Eye said.

'If Harry is fine with that, then so am I.'

'I don't have a problem with Mad-Eye coming, can you feel dark magic?'

'No, why?'

'One, that's how we find the entrance and two, how we find the boat, so I'll do it, I can feel it. Remember not to touch the water once we're inside the cave, but we will be swimming before that and in a very rough ocean to get to the cave entrance.'

'Mad-Eye's out, I'll go with Harry,' James said.

'Dad,' the other Harry said.

'I'll keep him safe Harry, don't worry. You have my promise you won't lose a father,' Harry said.

'You said you don't lie, so are you telling me the truth, you'll keep my father safe?'

'Yes, I will, that's a promise,' Harry gave his other self a smile and a nod before he faced his father, 'Let's go,' Harry watched as James kissed Lily, hugged Harry, Sirius and Remus before he followed Harry outside and apparated away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry and James arrived on the large rock sitting in the rough ocean. Harry pointed to the cave entrance, James nodded, then they both jumped into the freezing water and started swimming towards the cave. Once inside Harry dried them both off then cast warming charms over them.

'Blast that water was cold,' James said as he felt his body warm up.

'Yeah, it is, okay follow me,' Harry led the way towards the wall then conjured a bottle and water, stuck it in his pocket then started to run his hands over the wall.

'Is that the entrance?'

'Yeah, he sealed it,' Harry found the spot, then forced his hand down a jaggered looking rock.

'Harry, what are you doing?' James grabbed Harry's bleeding hand.

'I have to make payment, its find dad,' Harry wiped his blood over the wall then stood with his father as the wall disappeared. 'Remember, don't touch the water.'

'I won't Harry,' James followed Harry inside the large cave, then watched as his son moved his hand through the air before a chain flew up out of the water and landed in Harry's hand.

'Help me pull this up,' Harry said and the two men started to pull the chain towards them and saw the small boat emerged, 'Very gently, get in dad.'

'Okay,' James stepped into the small boat then watched as Harry sat down near him and the boat started to move, 'Where are we going?'

'Into the centre,' Harry waved his wand and lit the cave, 'See a small island.'

'Yeah, okay,' James said as he watched them move through the water, 'Blimey, their inferi,' he said as he stared down into the water.

'Yeah, but they won't do anything as long as you don't touch the water,' Harry watched his father as he stared down at the dead bodies floating below the surface. He could see how James Potter looked unsettled by the hundreds of bodies, 'Try not to look at them dad.'

'Yeah,' James nodded and forced his eyes away and back to where they were going, 'I can see the basin.'

'Let's hope the real on is in it and not the fake. Now if for any reason either of us touch the water, make fire, a lot of it, that will keep them back. Okay, let's get up there and have a look.'

Harry and James slowly stepped onto the rocks and up to the basic, 'It's the real one, now I'm going to have to drink this and it will cause me to either be in pain, see my worst nightmare, I'm not sure, but you have to keep me drinking until we can get the locket.'

'Then let me Harry.'

'No, this time I do it, just make sure you force me to drink,' Harry picked up the small shell type cup dipped it into the potion and started to drink. Harry instantly screamed as he fell.

'Harry,' James screwed up his face as he heard Harry scream, but did what he was told. He kept forcing the potion into Harry until he was able to grab the locket. Then he saw his son pull a bottle of water out of his pocket and started to drink, 'Let me help you into the boat.'

'Thanks,' Harry said weakly.

As soon as Harry and James were in the boat, it started moving towards the other side. James helped Harry out of the boat and back to the wall, but James cut his hand and ran it over the section of wall before stepping through into the outer cave.

'We can apparate from here,' Harry said as he slumped against his father.

'Okay,' James put his arms around Harry, then turned and disappeared. James hurried Harry into the house and straight onto the couch, 'More water Lily.'

Albus Dumbledore instantly pointed his wand at Harry's bleeding hand, then looked up at James.

'Did you get it?'

'Yes, Harry had to drink the potion it was sitting in. He was screaming in pain and I had to keep giving it to him no matter how many times he asked me to kill him. But I got the locket and Harry said it's the real one,' James pulled the locket out of his pocket and handed it to Albus.

'Why did you drink it Harry, I'm sure there was something else that could be done?' Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head, 'First to get in, you had to weaken yourself by paying with blood. Then the potion to make you weak and thirsty so you'd drink the water in the lake and the inferi would pull you under, you couldn't conjure water inside that cave, but I did before we went in.'

'Harry cut his hand open, but never made a sound or pulled a face, it was like he never felt it. You really are used to pain aren't you Harry?'

Harry shrugged weakly, 'I'll be fine soon, just need to rest.'

'So we've got the locket and the ring, the cup should be next, but I might be able to work that one out. So Harry you rest and I'll be back later, hopefully with good news,' Albus patted his shoulder then stepped into the fireplace.

'You look so tired Harry, why don't James help you up to the spare room and you can rest for a while,' Lily said looking worried.

'Might be a good idea.'

James nodded, then helped Harry up the stairs and into the room. The moment Harry lay down, he was asleep.

'He fell asleep instantly. I really couldn't believe how he handled that. I cut my hand to let us out because Harry was so weak. I grunted in pain and you could see it on my face if anyone saw me, with Harry, nothing.'

'He's had a lot of bad years, so I suppose he really is used to all that, nothing seems to faze him.' Remus said.

'We tried the killing curse on the ring, didn't work, so we're going to need a basilisk fang, which means a trip inside Hogwarts,' Mad-Eye said.

'Okay, well Harry has to go and his got his cloak, I can with my cloak, Mad-Eye, sorry but you shouldn't. Your leg might give you away, so why don't you lend you're cloak to Kingsley?'

'Alright, I'll go get it now, because the quicker we get this done, the faster he might be gone from our lives.'

'And Harry said he needs to get home to his world. I'm sure his friends will be wondering where he is by now,' Lily said.

Lily, James, Sirius, Kingsley and Harry all watched as Moody disappeared, then they sat and discussed the Hogwarts visit. Mad-Eye came back and he joined in the discussion before Albus Dumbledore came back.

'Alright, Gringotts is going to be next. I spoke with Trodhook, he agreed to take me and Harry down to Bellatrix's vault.'

'How did you get him to agree to that Albus?' Sirius asked.

'I saved his life a few years ago and he also knows we are not going to steel anything. I explained that Bellatrix had a stolen item in there that could help us defeat Voldemort. He also knows how much suffering the goblins have gone through and how half their vaults are empty now because of Voldemort. So it works in their favour if he helps us. Where is Harry now?'

'Sleeping, so let's give him another hour at least Albus, he really needs it,' James said.

'Yes, he does. So we go to Gringotts and get the cup. Now one thing I'm not sure about is Nagini, is she a horcrux in our world. I know he keeps her with him at all times and does seem to have a lot of control over her.'

'That's how my Dumbledore worked out she was one,' Harry said softly as he stepped into the living room.

'You should still be sleeping Harry, you need rest.'

'I'm fine, I'm used to going with little sleep.'

'Then have a cup of tea, because you and I are going to Gringotts. One of the goblins I know is going to allow us to get the cup from Bellatrix's vault.'

'Let's hope he doesn't turn on us like Griphook did.'

'He won't Harry, Trodhook wants Voldemort gone just like we do. So you believe the snake is still one in this world?'

'Yes, he never lets Nagini too far away from him and she would do anything for him. Now in my world Neville sliced Nagini in half with the sword, but the killing curse should work on her or a basilisk fang, but that means getting close to her, so the killing curse would be better.'

'Earlier you mentioned that Neville was able to break through the curse, how?' the other Harry asked.

'Because I did what my mother did. I sacrificed myself which gave everyone a protection. Because there was so many, the curses still worked but broke easily.'

'Did you know that would happen Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'I thought it would, because I had been speaking to my mother not long before, but I wasn't positive. That's why I slipped the cloak on and kept shielding everyone. When I saw Neville break through the curse and pull the sword out of the sorting hat, I knew it worked which gave me time to get rid of some death eaters without him finding out I was alive,' Harry took a big drink of his tea, 'So after Gringotts it's either Hogwarts to find out if the diary and dagger is there, or we look somewhere else.'

'I'm going to have Mad-Eye check the orphanage while we go to Gringotts. If he finds anything, then we know, if he doesn't, then they have to be at Hogwarts, there are no other places that mean anything to him.'

'That's good, gives us time. So if Mad-Eye finds either the dagger or the diary at the orphanage, then we'll probably find the other one at Hogwarts. But if I was to guess, the diary would be at Hogwarts. He only used founder's items because Hogwarts proved he was special to the muggles, better than muggles. But he didn't give a shit about them or their items.'

'I think you are right Harry. So when we go to Hogwarts, we'll check the room of requirement first, as you already know where Ravenclaws diadem is. After that, the prefect's bathroom in the Slytherin rooms, now that will mean some diversion to get the student death eaters out of there.'

Harry rummaged in his pouch again, 'George gave me these, one is a dung bomb, the other is a decoy detonator. You set of the detonator and why everyone's looking at that, you can do what you need, like slip in through a door. I did that at the ministry to get into Umbridge's office to look for the locket and I wanted to get Mad-Eye's magical eye off her door.'

'I beg your pardon, my eye?' Mad-Eye asked.

'When you died in my world, no one could find your body. So when I went to the ministry, your eye was on her door. She was using it to spy on her workers. I wasn't going to leave it there, so I took it and buried it for you under the ugliest tree I could find,' Harry smiled up at Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye started laughing, 'That's where I would have liked to be buried Potter, you picked it right. Did they ever find my body?'

'No, the Order kept looking, so we know the death eaters found it, we just don't know what they did with the rest, probably changed it into a bone or something. Crouch did that to his father after killing him.'

'Crouch?' James asked.

'He was the death eater that pretended to be Mad-Eye in my fourth year. He killed his father who worked for the ministry, changed him into a bone and buried him. After Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall stopped him from killing me, Snape used veritaserum on him and Dumbledore got the whole truth about everything he did.'

'Alright, if you're up for it Harry, we should get to Gringotts?'

'Yep, I'm fine.'

'Alastor, you head to the orphanage, see if you can find one, hopefully you will.'

Alastor Moody nodded then left, Harry and Albus Dumbledore apparated away from the Potter home. James, Lily, Harry, Sirius and Kingsley all sat together discussing what was next, Hogwarts where Voldemort and his death eaters were.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry, Albus and Trodhook went down to Bellatrix's vault. Harry found the cup, put it inside his pouch and they left without a hitch. As soon as Harry and Albus left Gringotts, they quickly apparated back to the Potter home.

'I wish it would have gone that smoothly for me, but at least we got it,' Harry pulled the cup out of his pouch and sat it on the table with the other horcruxes.

'So three down, four to go. Hopefully Mad-Eye will have another one,' James said.

'Two we definitely know will be at Hogwarts, the diadem and Nagini. Do you think we should check on Nagini before heading there Albus?'

'Let's wait to hear from Alastor, then I will contact our friend.'

'You have a spy inside Hogwarts?' Harry asked looking intensely at Albus Dumbledore.

'Yes, we do, my old friend Horace is still there and lets me know if anything significant happens or is about to happen. I put a proteas charm on some coins so we can communicate with each other.'

'We did that in the DA, Hermione put the charm on coins so I could let everyone know when the next meeting was. We kept them random so Umbridge never found a pattern.'

'Very clever and that was in your fifth year and you're friend Hermione was able to do that charm?'

'Yeah, she was really smart. Once she read something, she remembers it and could quote it word for word. But when she studied a spell, she had no problem doing it. The only thing someone else was better at than her was defence against the dark arts.'

'I take it that was you?' Albus asked.

'Yeah, mainly because of all the times I'd been up against him and his death eaters. She was fastest in learning what I taught, but I was always able to stun her before she got me. Otherwise she would stun everyone else before they got her.'

'After seeing what you could do, I believe it Harry, you are very fast and you don't hesitate, just do what is needed and do it quickly.'

'Well if you hesitate, you're dead, same with getting fast, if their faster, you're dead.'

'Got it Albus,' Mad-Eye said as he walked inside and placed a dagger on the table.

'You were right Harry, so I'll quickly contact Horace and see if Nagini is at Hogwarts. We have to leave her to last though. The moment she dies, it will be all out war, so everyone will need to be notified until I can kill him quickly. Not something I'm looking forward too,' Albus sighed and pulled out the coin.

'Then let me kill him, I've done it before and he wasn't my first kill.'

'You have already done you're part Harry and are helping us defeat him in our world. You're time soon is to rest and put him and everything else behind you. If I have to kill, then Tom Riddle's death will be one I want to do.'

'If you're sure, then it's your choice Dumbledore. If for any reason you can't or don't think you can, tell me straight away. You can't afford him to get away and make more.'

'No we can't, but I'll be fine Harry. We all know what's at stake and I have always known this day would come,' Albus saw Harry nod, then looked down at his coin, 'Voldemort and the snake is still there and as far as Horace knows, they won't be leaving. Now we need to get into Hogwarts, find the diadem and get some basilisk fangs from the chamber of secrets. Harry where is the entrance to the chamber?'

'If it's the same here, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Once I tell the tap to open, the sinks move apart and one drops away revealing a long hole that leads a long way under the castle. It's a pretty fun ride going down. Then we'll come to a large door with snakes on it, I have to tell it to open again, that will lead us into the main chamber. There is a huge face of Salazar Slytherin, the basilisk lives inside its mouth, I'll have to call it out. Now I shoved a sword through its head because I didn't have my wand last time, he took it while I was checking on Ginny. So hopefully the killing curse will kill it, but be careful, it's bloody huge and you can't look in its eyes or you're dead. If you look into the eyes through something like water, then you'll be petrified until a potion of mandrake can be made.'

'So we both need to be cautious, James, Kingsley, you two will stay back out of the way. If anything happens, you might look at it.'

'Dad,' the other Harry said as he stepped over to his father, 'Do you really need to go?'

'We spoke about this Harry, you knew the day would come when I would be fighting. So do what you promised me.'

Harry nodded, then hugged his father before putting his arm around his mother and nodded again.

'I'll keep mum safe.'

'I know you will, Sirius and Mad-Eye will be here unless we need them. If that happens, you two go straight to the safe room until you hear from us.'

'We will James, but please do anything to come back to us,' Lily let her son go, then kissed James before facing the other Harry, 'You make sure you come back as well, so you can go back to your friends.'

'I will mum,' Harry hugged her, 'Stay safe, all of you,' Harry gave his other self a smile, 'I wish I could hug myself right now.'

The other Harry laughed, 'Yeah, me too. Bring my father back safe Harry?'

'I will do everything I can to make that happen, but I'm sorry I can't promise I will. We're about to go up against Voldemort, but I can promise to do everything in my power to make sure you dad returns to you.'

'Thank you Harry,' Harry nodded then put his arm back around his mother.

Albus picked up the ring, locket, dagger and cup, then put them inside his robes before he turned to the others.

'You know what to do and we know what to do, so let's do it,' Albus nodded to Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye, Lily and Harry, before walking outside with Harry, James and Kingsley. They looked back at the ones they were leaving behind before apparating away.

Albus, Harry, James and Kingsley arrived in a small dark alleyway, then quietly made their way to the back of the Hogshead. Harry pushed open the window, then helped Albus through, then his father, Kingsley before himself.

'I should let Aberforth know what is going on,' Albus pulled another coin out of his pocket, then waited.

'What are you lot doing here, there's a dozen death eaters in the other room?'

'We're about to make sure Voldemort dies very soon brother. This is Harry Potter, you've met him once, but he is not the Harry Potter you met. He is from another world where they have just won their war over Voldemort. He has given us vital information that will let us defeat him. But we need to do a few things first and they have to be done inside Hogwarts. Now Harry told me he came through the portrait behind Ariana, so we're heading there now. Everyone's on standby in case it's needed, but I might need you to either keep the ones here distracted unless you can imperius the lot of them to make them stay here.'

'I will just offer them free drinks for now, how long will you need?'

'We don't know, we have to do a few things before going into his office and we have to make sure we don't get spotted until we've finished doing what we need.' Harry said straight away, 'So for the next few hours at least, then Dumbledore can let you know what's going on.'

'So are you in charge Albus or this young lad?'

'This young lad killed Voldemort Aberforth and he has had years of experience fighting him and his death eaters, so Harry is in charge of everything. So go back out and I'll notify you if I need to.'

'Alright Albus, I have to trust you,' Aberforth gave Harry another look then went back into his pub.

'Alright Harry, lead the way,' Albus said.

Harry nodded then climbed up on the mantle, gave Ariana a smile before opening her portrait, then he waited until James helped Albus up and into the tunnel then the others before stepping into the tunnel and closing the portrait behind him. Harry squeezed past the others and led the way through the long tunnel until he slowly opened a small door and peered out.

'It's clear,' Harry pushed the door opened and climbed down, then watched the other three climb down as well, 'Let me check the map, because we have to go outside this room to make it change to the room I need,' Harry pulled his map out and they quickly scanned it, 'No one is in the corridor, but someone is walking in the next one, so cloaks on.'

Harry put his map back, pulled his cloak out and threw it over himself and Dumbledore. James pulled his cloak and threw it over himself, Kingsley pulled mad-eye's cloak out and threw that over himself.

Kingsley kept touching James's shoulder, while James kept touching Albus's shoulder so they could follow each other. Harry quickly opened the door and the four men stepped out.

'Dad, put you're cloak over Dumbledore, I can't have his thoughts mix with mine.'

'Good thinking,' James looked around then quickly put his cloak over Albus before the three men stepped back against the other way.

Harry walked past the wall three times and they all saw the door. Harry opened it and the four entered the room of requirement then they pulled off the cloak.

'Now let's hope it's in the same spot.'

'Blimey, what is all this stuff Harry?' James asked.

'Students and staff have been hiding things here since the castle was built. Come on,' Harry led the way down a dozen different isles until he found the old tiara. But it wasn't sitting on the bust just beside it and Harry remembered he had place the tiara on the bust so he could find the potions book again. Harry quickly picked up the tiara then showed Dumbledore.

'Yes, this was Rowena Ravenclaw's, so two more. But we need the basilisk fangs first. Now that bathroom in on the second floor, so we'll have to be very quiet making our way down there.'

'We also have to make sure our feet don't show, so let's disillusion ourselves before we put the cloaks on,' Harry instantly moved his wand over himself, then quickly put his hand on Albus Dumbledore so they could feel each other as all of them disappeared from sight but they heard the cloaks being thrown over everyone, 'Just keep touching each other and I'll lead us out.'

Harry, Albus, James and Kingsley got through the room of requirement and quietly made their way down through the castle. They passed a dozen death eaters but they never saw or heard them. Harry looked around then the four of them entered the bathroom before pulling off the cloaks and taking the disillusionment charm off themselves.

'So far it's been easy,' Kingsley said softly.

'Yeah, stand back,' Harry moved to the sink then started to speak parseltongue before he stepped back while the entrance to the chamber revealed itself. 'Now you just drop and it's a long fast ride down, I'll go first, you lot follow.'

'Alright Harry, go,' Albus said then watched as Harry sat on the end and dropped out of sight, 'James, you go next, then I will with Kingsley last,' Albus watched as James Potter disappeared from sight then sat on the edge himself before letting himself drop and he could hear Kingsley coming behind him. The four of them were standing together deep under the castle and saw a lot of tunnels leading in different directions before Harry gestured for the other three men to follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry led the way to the large round door with the snakes on it. He spoke parseltongue then stepped back while it opened. He led the others through until they came to the beginning of the chamber.

'You can see the face of Salazar Slytherin.'

'Yes, we can, so James, Kingsley stay here. If for any reason the snake comes towards you, hide and do not look in its eyes. We'll try and kill it as fast as we can, but with Harry being able to speak with it, it should not attack us.'

'I'll keep talking to it and that will give you a chance to kill it Dumbledore, just don't look at its eyes, I have to do the same thing. Fawkes blinded it for me last time.'

'I'll be careful Harry, let's go.'

Harry nodded then walked off with Albus Dumbledore, he waited until Dumbledore moved to the side of the statue so he wouldn't be facing the snake's face and could quickly cast the killing curse while Harry spoke to the snake.

Harry started to hiss and the large mouth slowly opened. Harry looked towards the floor but kept talking to the snake in parseltongue.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked the basilisk.

"I do not know, it's been a long time though, it gets lonely sometimes, but you are the first person other than Tom who has visited me and can speak with me."

"Yes, I heard about the beautiful big snake and wanted to see you. I'm sorry I can't look up at your face though," Harry gave a small nod to let Dumbledore know it was time.

"Yes, you would die if you did that," the snake moved its head as it spoke to Harry then quickly fell dead at his feet.

'Okay, let's get its fangs,' Harry quickly started pulling fangs out of the snake's head, 'Don't touch the ends, they are still poisonous.'

James and Kingsley ran down the chamber, 'That was pretty easy as well. What were you saying to it Harry?' James asked.

'He'd been here for a long time and he was lonely. Apart from Voldemort, I was the first person to see it, so I said I heard about the beautiful big snake and wanted to see it but said sorry I couldn't look at his face.' Harry saw Albus pull out the five horcruxes and lay them on the ground, 'Why not each of us destroy one, but just in case, he might try to fight. He had Ron believing I was shagging Hermione, it can tap into you're greatest fear, you have to block it out and ignore whatever it might show you.'

'Then I suggest you do them Harry, you know how to fight those, we don't and we can't hesitate or take too much time,' Albus suggested.

'Alright, stand back,' Harry waited until the other three men stepped away, then he spoke parseltongue again and the locket opened. Instantly Harry saw a vision of Hermione being turned into a werewolf then he heard Voldemorts voice.

'We will make sure she turns all of your friends, she is now my servant.'

'It won't work Riddle,' Harry yelled and stabbed the locket before a loud scream filled the chamber, 'One down,' Harry pulled the cup forward and raised another fang and again a vision fill the room. Hermione and Ron lying dead together, their hands joined in death. Harry shook his head and quickly stabbed the cup to loud screams, 'That's two,' Harry panted heavily, then pulled the ring towards him and stabbed it before anything happened but the loud scream filled the room again, 'That's three,' Harry pulled the dagger towards him, lifted the fang and saw Lily, Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye and the other Harry being killed one at a time. Harry shook his head and quickly stabbed the dagger to more screams, 'Four down,' Harry panted heavily before pulling the diadem towards him and again, more visions of Ginny naked and dead with Neville and Seamus also naked and dead beside her. Harry ignored it and stabbed the tiara to screams before the chamber fell silent, 'That's five,' Harry sighed wearily.

'I'm glad Albus suggested you do it, if I saw that, I would have frozen in fear then I would have wanted to go home,' James said as he stared down at the destroyed horcruxes.

'Yeah, he might be an evil bastard, but he was a smart bastard that knows how to tap into your fear.'

'Now we need to get to the Slytherin's prefect bathrooms before we have to get into his office but we need him out of there and we're not certain the diary will be in either place.'

'I think it will be in you're office, if he keeps his personal things in there with him, he'll have that in there with him. So I really believe we shouldn't worry about the bathroom.' Harry said.

'Alright, I'll trust you with this Harry as I know how much you know him, now let's hope you're right. I'm not sure if it's the same in your world as in here, but Tom Riddle would never go after me, it seems he always feared me.'

'Yeah, it's the same, that's why he never took over Hogwarts until after you died.'

'I was tricked out of Hogwarts twenty two years ago, he let me think my partner was in trouble. I found Dorian dead, but that gave him enough time to get inside the castle and sealed it from me. But he had too many followers inside with him, so I could never try to take it back and everyone that tried to kill him, ended up dead.'

'Yeah, that's something he would do, so how are we going to get him out of there?'

'I could cast my patronus and have it stay on the grounds until Voldemort goes down to see it. I could have it speak to him for a few minutes. He will need time to get down through the school and to listen to what I have to say. But we will have no more than ten minutes to search, so describe what the diary looks like.'

'Just a black book with his name Tom Riddle written in gold. But if you open it, you shouldn't find anything written down, it's enchanted.'

'Okay, so we need to make our way back up through the school.'

'Let's head back up the chamber,' Harry picked up the destroyed horcruxes and handed them to Dumbledore, then he gently placed three fangs inside his pocket before the four men made their way back up the tunnel into the bathroom. Harry closed the entrance to the chamber before the four men disillusioned themselves then covered themselves with the cloak and quietly made their way up to the old headmaster's office. Death eaters were around, so they found an empty classroom.

'I'll do my patronus now, but we need to keep watch to make sure they all leave.'

'I'll do that, dad you put your cloak over Dumbledore again and I'll let you know when it's clear,' the others nodded and Harry slipped out of the room and stood in the corner as close to the wall as possible. Within two minutes Voldemort and three death eaters came down the stairs, Nagini slithering after them. Harry waited till they were out of sight, then opened the door, 'He's gone, let's go.'

The four of them hurried up into the office and instantly started to go through books. Harry went into the back room and searched in there. He checked the time and knew they didn't have much longer. As Harry turned to leave he spotted the book over on a cupboard. He grabbed it and stuffed it inside his jacket and went out to join the others, 'Got it, let's get out of here so we can destroy it.'

Albus activated the hidden trapdoor and the four men hurried through. Albus resealed it and led the way until they came to a corridor on the seventh floor. Harry moved past the wall three times and they stepped into the room of requirement.

'Do it Harry,' James said urgently.

Harry pulled the diary and a fang out of his pocket and stabbed it before any visions could start, but the screams did fill the large cavernous room for a few seconds.

'You do everything non-verbally,' James said, 'Harry has trouble with those.'

'It's because we were in life and death situations, we had no choice but to stay quiet. You're Harry has never been in that type of situation.'

'No, he hasn't.'

'There's just the snake left, that's going to be the hardest to kill because she is always with him.' James said.

'If I put a shield charm around us, I could kill the snake and all he would see is the spell hit her. Then if you're still sure, it will be up to you lot to take care of him.'

'No, he could kill you Harry, you've done enough. But if you wouldn't mind hanging around just for a bit longer, you could keep Harry and Lily safe while we deal with the snake, then hopefully Voldemort.' Albus said.

'Alright, I want to help, but if you think you need help, then I'll come straight back. So I'll leave you with my cloak, just bring it back to me. That thing saved my life more times than I can count.'

'I'll make sure you get it Harry. Tell Sirius, Remus and Mad-Eye to bring everyone here, we'll stay in the room until they arrive. I'll let Aberforth know that people will be climbing through his window.'

'Alright,' Harry looked at the other three men, 'Please, stay safe, all of you,' Harry hugged his father, then Albus and Kingsley. 'This feels strange to me, leaving others in danger and not staying to help.'

'You have helped Harry, you've done more in one day that we have in twenty years. I know my wife and son will be in good hands.'

'They will be,' Harry gave them one more look before he climbed up and went through the tunnel. He quickly climbed out of Aberforth's window and found the alleyway and apparated away. Harry quickly walked inside, 'All but the snake is destroyed. Albus wants you three to get everyone through to Aberforth's pub and through the tunnel behind Ariana's picture, their waiting for you in the room of requirement, I'm staying here to protect mum and Harry.'

'Okay, we thought you would have been longer,' Sirius said.

'It went pretty easy, please be careful,' Harry hugged Sirius, Remus then Mad-Eye surprising the old auror.

'We will, keep them safe Harry.'

'I will Sirius, remember you have to climb in the back window at Aberforth's pub, but keep quiet, there are death eaters in the pub.'

'We will, let's go,' Sirius hugged Harry, then Lily then the other Harry before he left with his friend and the old auror.

'Do you think I could get something to eat and drink, I'm knackered?'

'Sit down Harry, I'll fix you something, Harry son, why don't you sit with Harry.'

'Okay mum,' Harry and Harry sat on opposite sides of the table, 'So did you fight at all?'

'No, we were lucky, got the diadem, then into the chamber. I spoke to the snake while Dumbledore killed it, then I stabbed the five items.'

'Why didn't the others stab any?'

'Because the moment they sense danger, it tries to paralyse you with your greatest fear. I've already faced that before and faced my greatest fear. It still tried though.'

'Can you tell me what you saw?'

Harry stared at his other self, 'Alright, first was Hermione being turned into a werewolf and she would attack all my friends. Next was Hermione and Ron lying dead, the next one didn't get a chance, but the next one was you, mum, Sirius, Remus and Mad-Eye all dying one after the other. The last was Ginny, Neville and Seamus naked and dead, Seamus is another friend. See when I was away with Hermione and Ron, Ginny spent all her time with Neville and Seamus, helping the younger kids that had been tortured. I used to see their names on the map and they were always together. That's what Voldemorts horcruxes do, taps into you're worst fears. You're dad said you have trouble with non-verbal spells. You know I did as well, I had a lot of trouble with them.'

'My main trouble is shield charms, I can't seem to get that to work.'

'Well, like I said to your dad, I was in a life and death situation, shield charms are important to staying alive. You have never been in that, so it might take you longer. But you are me Harry, you can learn this. You just need to put everything you can into it since you aren't facing danger all the time like I was. You need to focus you're mind, but don't try to push it. Imagine you were protecting your mother, but there were death eaters around and you needed to cast spells like the shield charm to protect her, but without them seeing or hearing either of you. If they heard you, they would automatically kill you and her. That is how I was living for so long, but you need to make yourself really believe it to get your mind to overcome everything. We can practice a bit if you want, we have to wait to hear what's going on with everyone else.'

'I'd like that Harry and since you have had a lot of experience, I know I can learn from you, thanks.'

'You're welcome Harry,' Harry chuckled which made the other Harry laughed and they heard Lily Potter laughing in the kitchen as she watched her two sons, one from her world, one from another world as they joked with each other and she knew everything was going to be alright, deep inside her, she just knew.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

After Harry, Lily and the other Harry ate, the two Harry's went into the living room so one Harry could show the other how to do shield charms and even non-verbal spells. Harry mainly wanted his other self to learn the shield charm as they were important helped in dangerous situation. The other world Harry realised that his other self just couldn't picture what he needed, so he had an idea. He spoke quietly to Lily, at first she didn't want to do that to her son, but after the argument Harry gave, she decided to try.

'You're main problem is you can't visualize it, but you can't get past me as I will know what you're about to do which gives me time to stun you or block whatever charm you are going to use. So I'm not sure I can teach you, you're not strong enough. So Harry, since you're pretty safe here, especially with the fidelius charm,' Harry put his arm around Lily, 'I thought I might head home, but realised I don't want to be without my parents again, but I thought it wouldn't be fair to you. So I've talked mum into coming with me, dad can stay with you, so we'll have one each,' Harry started to back towards the door, 'Let everyone know will you.'

'No, mum you can't, you have to stay with me,' the other Harry looked pleadingly at his mother.

'But Harry needs a mother, you've had me all your life, he never had. Your father will look after you, just look after each other, alright. I will miss you though, even if I will see you in this Harry and I know he can keep me safe. With all the experience his got and being able to do everything all types of spells I know I'll be okay.'

Harry glared at his other self, watching as he pulled his mother. He quickly cast a sealing charm on the house and he did it non verbally.

'He did it Harry, it worked,' Lily grinned.

'Yeah, he just needed to feel he was going to lose you, he believed it.'

'What are you blasted talking about?' Harry shouted.

'You just couldn't see that you had the magic inside of you, so I came up with this, to make you think I was taking your mother. I might call her mum, but I know she's not my mother and I would never take her from you. But you believed I was going to which allowed you to tap into you're magic to produce a non-verbal sealing charm. I'm sorry for doing that to you Harry.'

'So you're staying here mum?'

'Yes sweetheart, I would never leave you. I know I wish Harry had someone like a parent in his world, but it can't be me. You are my son, I helped create you, you're part of me and you're father,' Lily hugged her son and he hugged her back but as tight as he could,' I'm sorry.'

Harry nodded, 'It's fine, but I didn't like it even if it worked,' Harry looked at his other self, 'I don't mean this in a bad way, but you can be very cold to do that to me.'

'I know I can, part of what I went through, it's how I stayed alive and how I kept my friends alive. So you forgive me mate?'

'Yeah,' Harry cast a non-verbal stinging hex at his other self, but wasn't surprised when the other Harry never even flinched.

'You getting good at that, so now you know how to do non-verbal spells, is there anything else you want to learn while I'm here?'

'Yeah, apart from the shield charm, I would love to learn how to do a patronus and have it talk for me. Can you teach me those?'

Harry chuckled, 'Sure, but you have to let mum go.'

Harry rolled his eyes, kissed his mother's cheek, then let her go so she could sit and watch her two Harry's, one to demonstrate, the other to practice. After a few bad starts, her Harry from this world had a pretty strong shield charm. After that, they started on the patronus, it took another house but a stag patronus was running around the house, making Lily clap and cheer her son and the Harry from the other world laugh loudly.

Over the next couple of hours, Harry kept teaching Harry different things, until James, Sirius and Remus staggered inside with different parts of their body bleeding. Lily and Harry instantly started to move their wands over the three men, healing their wounds.

'What happened?' the Harry from this world asked.

'He's dead, Albus killed him but got kill by Bellatrix before Sirius kill her. A lot of the death eaters fled, but a lot were killed. Kingsley is overseeing Hogwarts with the rest of the Order. Mad-eye and a few Order members are notifying other friends so they can help at the ministry. But the moment he fell, all his death eaters didn't know what to do or anything for that matter. It was like they were lost without their lord.'

'Oh Albus,' Lily said as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

'I knew Dumbledore was going to sacrifice himself, did you find all their spells failing easily?' Harry asked.

'Yes, we worked that out when we noticed how easy we broke through their spells. How did you pick it up when we didn't?' Sirius asked.

'Just the way he was talking, it reminded me so much of my Dumbledore. It was like he wanted to guarantee all of you would have a good life now he had the chance to give it to you,' Harry got up and went over to all the vials of memories and put them in his pocket, 'Did he give you my cloak?'

'Yes,' Remus said handing it to Harry, 'You're leaving, aren't you Harry?'

'It's time for me to go home, he's gone, you've got a chance now even with the death eaters out there. But you'll find if you work together they won't be much of a match for any of you. But do me a favour,' Harry knelt down in front of James Potter, 'Take Harry with you, give him the experience he needs, I think you'll be surprised. Remember, he is me, just with different experience.'

James looked from one Harry to his son Harry, 'Alright, I can do that as long as you listen to us, you will be an official member of the Order of the Phoenix.'

'I'll follow you're lead dad, thanks,' Harry faced his other self, 'Thanks for everything now I wish I could hug myself.'

Harry chuckled, 'So do I mate,' Harry turned to the three men sitting on the couch, 'Remus, if you get a chance, find out if Nymphadora Tonks is around, she might have bright pink or purple hair, but that's part of her charm,' Harry waited until he stood up then hugged him, 'You were very happy with Tonks.'

'I'll look her up Harry, thanks for giving us all a chance at a normal life.'

'Anytime,' Harry smiled then looked at Sirius, 'One thing I wanted for you Sirius, was to find someone to share your life with. I know you share it with mum, dad, Remus and Harry, but you need love in your life. Love is the most powerful magic there is and when you have love, you have everything.'

'As a matter of fact, there is a young woman I've been giving the eye to, so you might get what you want Harry,' Sirius hugged Harry, 'You're parents and you're Sirius would be very proud of you, now go back to your friends.' Sirius kissed Harry on the cheek then let him go.

Harry faced James Potter, 'Keep them safe and you three together, but do me a favour while you and mum are still young.'

'What's that?'

'I hated the fact I never had any siblings, so get with the shagging and get mum knocked up.'

James laughed loudly as he hugged Harry, 'We actually spoke about that Harry, if Voldemort was ever gone, then more kids would be on the way. So I'll say you could be confident that Lily will be pregnant by tonight.'

'Good,' Harry hugged his father again, before he faced Lily Potter, 'You are beautiful, smart, powerful and exactly the type of mother I hoped you would be,' Harry hugged her tight, 'You have a great family, you are loved and you love, so there isn't anything I want for you apart from being a mother again.'

'I'm going to have at least three more children, one after the other and I know Harry will be a great big brother and a protective one. When you're ready to settle down, have your own family Harry, you deserve it.' Lily kissed Harry then let him go.

Harry turned to his other self, 'Keep your family safe, listen to your father and keep practicing.'

'I will make sure my family is always safe, even the one that will come in nine month's time, because I know mum and dad will start shagging the moment you leave. But something they don't know about me is I've been shagging a girl for a few months and she happens to be a red head.'

Harry laughed loudly, 'Good on ya Harry,' Harry put his cloak inside his jacket, 'Stay safe, all of you and just know I love all of you very much.'

Harry, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus looked at each other than at Harry, 'We love you to,' they stood there watching as Harry walked outside, they gave Harry a wave, then watched as he apparated away, back to his life and his family because they know Harry might not have blood family, but he does have a family with his friends, so they knew he was going to be alright.

One thing Harry needed to do before he returned home, so he appeared in a deserted lane in Spinners End, found the right place. If Snape left right after leaving Hogwarts then his family's home is the place he might hide out, hide in plain sight. He could sense the magic around the house and the enchantments were strong, Harry could feel it. He went around the other side and found a window but naturally he couldn't see inside. Harry concentrated and tried to lift the enchantment just on the corner of the window hoping to see Snape and he could. The man he knew looked different in this world, but to Harry he looked calm, more human that he'd ever seen Snape look before. Harry always knew that Snape's life as a death eater and then a spy is the reason he was such a hard and closed off man and he wondered if there was something he could do to bring his Snape back to his own humanity, give him back his caring nature which Harry knew he had, somewhere buried deep inside. Harry turned his back on Snape's house then hurried back to the castle ready to head back to his time.

Harry made his way back through the tunnel, down through the castle and into the forbidden forest. He looked back at the castle and people running all over the place, but at least he knew everyone was going to be alright. Harry smiled then headed towards the light. He looked back once more even though he couldn't see anything, then turned and stepped back through the shimmering light, back to his world. The moment he stepped into the forbidden forest, the light shimmered brightly then disappeared. For whatever reason, something gave Harry the chance to save his parents, Sirius and Remus. Harry could feel the pain in his heart healing and knew whoever or whatever let him through to the other world gave him that chance to heal and save the people that meant so much to him. Harry looked up towards the sky and smiled.

'Thanks,' Harry nodded then walked slowly through the forbidden forest and the first thing he saw was Hagrid's hut, making him smile again, then he saw the castle. It was still badly damaged, but it made Harry smile because he knew he was home. Home to his friends, home to his family, because Harry knew his friends were his family and that included the staff of Hogwarts, so he smiled at being home.

Harry walked out of the forbidden forest and slowly made his way up the stairs and inside the damaged castle and saw the staff all sitting at the table down the end, but he also saw Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Luna sitting with them, which made Harry's smile get bigger.

He stepped into the great hall and everyone turned and saw him, then his friends all got up and ran to him, hugging him as they knocked him over but they still never let him go, but it made Harry laugh loudly.

Ron, Hermione and their other friends including Minerva McGonagall all smiled because they all realised something significance had happened to Harry. You just have to look at his face to realise he had put his past behind him along with all the pain and suffering, now he can finally look forward to a safe and happy future. They might not know what happened, but they didn't need to. They were all just happy to see Harry looking well and at peace with his past, now he would finally have a good future.

'I'll explain, I promise, but I need a minute,' Harry grinned then walked away from his friends and down to Severus Snape who gazed up at Harry then before Severus knew what happened he was being kissed by Harry Potter, but what surprised him was he kissed Harry back. The two men stood together, wrapped in each other's arms while they kissed, while they showed their feelings, feelings that had been hiding, kept hidden from themselves and everyone else.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Once Harry and Severus finished snogging everyone instantly started to ask Harry where he was and what he had been doing, because his clothes were dirty and he had streaks of dirt over his face.

'Before I get into what's been going on, I want to ask Severus something.'

'Oh yes, and what might that be Potter?' Severus smirked which earned him a few gasps from the people around him.

'I want us to get married, right here, right now. How about it Sev, want to marry me, right now, because we can always have a big party later on, so how about it?'

'You're not serious; you want us to get married, right now?'

'Yes, I do, all we need to do is have someone marry us. That shouldn't take long, hey Professor, could you marry us?'

'Yes, as headmistress, I can marry couples,' Minerva looked at Harry then at all his friends and they all looked just as confused as she was.

'So Sev, do you want to marry me?'

'If I look at this logically Potter it would mean I could have a go at your for your abysmal love making instead of potion making.'

'You could until you teach me what to do.'

Severus turned to Minerva, 'Would a married couple be allowed to live here since I was planning on continuing to teach?'

'I'm sure I could arrange that for you,' Minerva smiled even though she still had no idea how this came about.

'So does that mean you will?' Harry grinned hugely.

'I will not take the name Potter.'

'That's fine, I won't take the name Snape either, we keep our names.'

'We could, so yes, I believe I do wish to marry you.'

Harry laughed loudly, 'So now, right now?'

'Yes now that way I get you in my bed.' Severus grinned.

'Are you both serious?' Ron asked still looking shocked.

'Yes, we deadly serious Ron,' Harry said.

'Okay, does that mean I'm you're best man Harry?'

'Who else would be Ron, Hermione?' Harry chuckled, but looked at Hermione, 'If you were a bloke, I would use both of you, but you're a girl, sorry Hermione.'

'Um, that's fine, alright, but I think I'm in shock here.'

'I think we all are, but whatever Harry has to tell us about why he's like this, must be good,' Neville shook his head in amazement as he stared at Harry.

'It's amazing, unbelievable, but really good. So Professor, is there anything we have to do so you can marry us?'

'No as it's a magical marriage, everything will automatically be legal.

'Thanks Professor, but look at this, we get to shag at Hogwarts, Sirius told me he did with a couple of girls, dad and mum did when they were in seventh year. Remus told me lots of students shag at Hogwarts, must be a tradition.'

'Even though we try to stop that, it's not something the staff can always stop. We have caught a few in the act though.'

'So some students got caught shagging by Professor McGonagall,' Seamus laughed.

'Caught more by Albus, he knew all the places students used to try. I think the last couple of years were the only time students never did that, which is understandable. So Harry, Severus, where would you like the ceremony to take place?'

'I'll leave that to you Harry,' Severus said.

'I would love for Albus Dumbledore to be able to see it, but we wouldn't all fit in your office Professor.'

'As headmistress, I can have his portrait brought down here if you like.'

'That would be perfect, so here in the great hall. I think that's fitting actually, he died here, we're all safe and it ended in this great room. We get to start our safe and very different lives together right here Sev, what do you think?'

'It is perfect Harry, I always liked this room.'

'I'll go bring the portrait down,' Professor McGonagall hurried from the hall.

'You're really going to get married, right now and to Professor Snape?' Hermione asked still looking shocked.

'Yeah, we are,' Harry said but kept gazing into Severus' eyes, 'We'll have to go and get rings tomorrow, is that alright?'

'As long as I'm married to you, I can wait forever.'

'Well, you won't need them tonight, we'll be in bed, naked,' Harry chuckled.

'That's true, so we can get them tomorrow or whenever I decide to let you leave the bed.'

'How did this happen?' Ron stared between his friend and their snarky professor.

'I knew I had feelings for Sev, for a few years.'

'I tried to fight my feelings for Harry but it seemed to me that he knew.'

'I did, I'm not sure when I worked it out,' Harry smiled, 'It looks like a lot of changes are happening.'

'Yes, it is, especially for us.'

'Alright, I have Albus, so we can start the ceremony now. I contacted Aberforth and Kingsley, they both wanted to be here.'

Harry grinned, 'Great, glad you could make it,' Harry looked back at Sever, 'Ready for this?'

'Past ready, so let's get married.'

'Just before you do,' Minerva pulled her wand and moved it all around the great hall until it was decorated in beautiful silk white ribbons hanging all over. She even changed the ceiling to flash with pictures of white doves flying all over the roof.

'Wow, that's beautiful Professor,' Harry grinned.

'Thank you, now follow me,' Minerva said and led the group down to the other end of the great hall. She placed Albus Dumbledore's portrait on his old chair, then stood in front of the table facing Harry and Severus, while Ron stood next to Harry Kingsley stood next to Severus. Everyone else stood around watching the ceremony as Harry and Severus exchange their vows. Everyone realised that the vows Harry and Severus said to each other would have just been thought of as this wedding was a surprise to them just as much as everyone else but the words were beautiful and everyone could tell that Harry and Severus spoke from their hearts. Minerva McGonagall spoke about love and commitment, about compromise and communication, then she pronounced Harry and Severus to be bonded partners. The happy couple stared into each other's eyes before they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately to loud applause from the few that were there but they heard sniffs from Hermione even the odd sniff from Minerva

'Alright you two, you can snog you're man later,' Kingsley said but with amusement in his voice.

Harry and Severus slowly pulled apart, but kept staring into each other's eyes, 'I love you Sev.'

'I love you to, this is real isn't it Harry, not one of my dreams?'

'Don't you mean nightmare,' Harry smirked making Severus and everyone else laugh before Hermione pushed his way to Harry hugging him tight.

'Now it won't be tonight as I'm sure the married couple wants some time alone. But tomorrow Harry you are going to have to explain where you've been for the last week and what happened,' Minerva said but she was wiping her cheeks from her shed tears.

Harry turned and faced his Professor, 'A week, I was only gone just over a day, time was different there, but I'll explain everything and since most of you were involved, you should all be here to hear what I've been doing and who I've been with.'

'Alright, well now everyone can have a nice dinner here, I let the house elves know, so their getting it ready for everyone.'

'Great,' Harry grinned then turned to face Albus Dumbledore, 'It's an amazing story Dumbledore and it was thanks to everything you told or showed me that I could stop it.'

'I'm sure I will hear tomorrow Harry, but congratulations. I always knew you and Severus would end up married, I wasn't expecting it to be so soon though.'

'Neither was I Albus, but I couldn't be happier,' Severus turned to Harry and they automatically put their arms around each other and just stared into each other's eyes again while everyone stared at them. Some still in shock, some just staring wondering what had happened to Harry because they saw him a week ago and he was depressed and down, hardly ever smiling. But now Harry was happy but you could see the contented and peaceful look on his face. But their biggest question was, how did none of them know Harry had feelings for Snape.

After a great meal and a lot of laughs, even though most people were still shocked that Harry and Severus were now married and only a couple of months after the fall of Voldemort, everyone had a great time. Then Harry and Severus hugged everyone before they walked arm in arm down to the dungeons.

Severus opened the door, then turned and picked Harry up making him laugh before Severus carried his partner inside, used his foot to close the door, then just carried Harry into the bedroom before he put Harry down. They stood there staring into each other's eyes before they finally stripped their clothes off and got into bed where they spent the new few hours making love as bonded partners. When they were both exhausted but extremely satisfied, Severus put his arms around Harry, pulling him close and they drifted off into a contented sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry woke first the following morning and looked down at Severus with a huge smile on his face knowing he would always wake up next to the man he loved. Harry gently ran his hand down Sev's hair, when he saw him slowly waking up; he bent down and kissed his lips.

'Morning Sev.'

Severus smiled up at Harry, 'It's real, not a dream.'

'It's real babe, we're married and we shagged at Hogwarts.'

'I still can't believe it, that we actually got married.'

'You better start believing it Sev, but it is late, so we should shower.'

'Yes, so I might shower, unless you want to shower together?'

Harry laughed, 'If we did that, we'd never leave these rooms, but we can definitely do that tonight.'

'You're on,' Severus got up and stretched.

'Do that again and you won't leave these rooms,' Harry growled softly.

'I'll have to remember that,' Severus kissed Harry, then went into the bathroom.

Harry sat up on the bed for a couple of minutes then slowly stood up and stretched. He couldn't believe how good he felt and knew when he asked Severus to marry him it was the right thing to do, he felt it right down into his soul.

'Alright, you shower, I'll dress so I can hear this explanation,' Severus kissed Harry again, watched as he walked towards the bathroom with no clothes on, 'Hmm, you've got a cute arse Potter.'

Harry laughed loudly, then wiggled his backside, 'It's all yours Sev, now go before I pull you back to bed,' Harry blew him a kiss, then stepped into the bathroom. Harry couldn't stop smiling as the water ran down his body. Before he went through the light, he was tired, listless and couldn't deal with anything. Now he was full of energy and he had already put everything behind him and was ready to start his new life, a life with Severus and friends, his family. When Harry dried, he stepped into the room and saw Severus sitting on the bed waiting for him.

'I found these outside the door, Minerva must have brought your clothes down.'

'That was nice of her,' Harry tipped his bag onto the bed, grabbed his clothes and dressed, 'Let's go eat, then I have to tell all of you the amazing thing that happened to me.'

'Yes, you do because we can all see the change in you.'

'You'll understand soon Sev, come on,' Harry put his arm around his husband and they walked down through the castle and came to the kitchen where the house elves kept bowing, but Kreacher pushed his way through and put plates in front of them, 'Thanks Kreacher, did you hear we got married?'

'Master and Master's wedding was beautiful, Kreacher can't wait to serve the house of Potter.'

Harry saw Severus scowl, a face Harry was very familiar with, 'It doesn't mean you're a Potter Sev, it's just the way house elves are.'

'I know, so after some time I will explain it to him.'

The two men started eating, when they were done they walked up to the great hall where the staff, all his friends and of course Albus Dumbledore's portrait was waiting for them.

'Well the married couple finally made it out of bed,' Ron laughed.

'What do you expect from a newly married couple, so is everyone ready to hear this story and I already know a lot of you won't believe it really happened.'

'We're all anxious to find out where you've been for the last week. You had us all thinking death eaters caught you,' Hermione said a little stiffly.

'Okay, but first, Dumbledore, did you know I will need to show a memory, is that why your pensieve is sitting on the table?'

'Yes as I know what you will tell us will be hard for most too believe. So now why don't you get to your story?'

Harry grinned then faced everyone, 'Well to me it was only a day, not even a full day,' Harry and Severus sat down on the last two chairs, 'I'd been having a hard time, I kept talking to Dumbledore, sitting next to his tomb and talked. I did that every night, just sat there telling him everything. Finally I realised I had to face the forbidden forest. So I went in there and knelt down right before I came to the spot Voldemort hit me with the killing curse. See when that happened, I thought I was going to die, I actually went in there to die, but I survived again. That's another long story that I will tell everyone later. Right when I was about to step into the clearing, I saw a light, so I walked towards it. It was this large shimmering circle of light, about as tall as Aberforth and the same in width. I put my hand straight through it, then I decided to find out if I could see anything. It was about ten o'clock at night, but when I put my face through, it was the forbidden forest, but it was day time. So I stepped through and made my way back to the edge of the forest. The first thing I noticed was Hagrid's hut was gone and looked like it hadn't been there for a long time. I saw the castle, but it wasn't wrecked at all. But something told me there was danger, so I stayed in the forest until it got dark, then made my way to the secret door in the quidditch changing rooms.'

'Don't give away our secret's Harry,' George said.

'Sorry, but I need to explain. So anyway, ever since Dumbledore told me to keep my cloak on me, I still do, it became a habit. So I made my way inside the castle and up the first flight of stairs, death eaters were everywhere and I mean hundreds of them. I snuck past and made my way up to professor McGonagall's office, Voldemort was in there with more death eaters. I was really shocked and confused, so I quickly got through the tunnel to Ab's place, out the window and headed to the Burrow, it was gone, burnt to the ground. So there I stood wondering what was going on and I needed to figure out what to do. So I decided to go to Godric's Hollow so I could think. When I got there, the house wasn't wrecked and my parents were inside but with me, another me. I still had no idea if I was having a nightmare of something. Finally I thought if this was real then Dumbledore might be alive as well, so I knocked on the door, at first my father wasn't going to open it, but he recognised my voice. He let me in, but kept his wand on me, along with my mother and the other Harry. He finally got my mother to get Dumbledore, but also Sirius and Remus. I spoke to them, explain how we just finished our war and Voldemort was dead. So of course Dumbledore wanted to know everything. In that world, Voldemort tricked Dumbledore out of the castle twenty two years before letting him think his partner was in trouble. Dumbledore went but found Dorian dead, then Voldemort and his death eaters took over Hogwarts and turned it into a death eaters training school. I explained about the horcruxes, but in that world, Neville was the one Voldemort went after and killed him as a baby, not me. So between a lot of talking and watching my memories of our meetings and the fight, I went with Dumbledore to show him where he found the first horcrux. It was the same, but we were attacked, I saved Dumbledore, got him back to my parents place. So we knew everything was the same as here, he just had control over everything. Anyway, we found all the horcruxes except the ones that were in the castle. The diadem, Mad-eye found a dagger that belonged to Gryffindor, he found that in the orphanage. We found the diary Ginny used, but in that world, Malfoy never gave it to Ginny because Voldemort had control and the Weasley's, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their three children were killed. So some things were different, but the horcruxes were the same. Dumbledore, Kingsley, dad and me went and destroyed five horcruxes in the chamber, then I destroyed the diary before Dumbledore made me go keep mum and the other Harry safe while they took care of the snake, then Voldemort. Dumbledore killed Voldemort, Bellatrix killed Dumbledore, Sirius killed Bellatrix, but everyone else survived. After that, dad, Sirius and Remus came back to the house, I spoke with all of them for a while, then I came home. I stepped back through the light and into the castle where all of you saw me. That's basically it, but I realised the moment I stepped back into my world, that someone allowed me to save my family, mum, dad, Sirius and Remus, I got to save them this time,' Harry felt Severus squeeze his hand, but he noticed everyone looked either worried or sceptical.

'Um, Harry, alternate worlds don't exist, you must have been dreaming. You probably fell asleep in the forbidden forest,' Hermione said looking concerned.

Harry nodded, stood up, 'I knew none of you would believe me, so let's watch my memory.'

Everyone watched as Harry took his memory from his head, then placed it into the pensieve before he waved his wand and they all saw Harry staring at a large shimmering light before he stepped through into daylight. Every single person gasped when they realised that Harry really did go to an alternative world. They all watched as Harry got to laugh with his father, Sirius and Remus, how he explained to Albus Dumbledore how Harry's world won their war. Everyone was mesmerised and just couldn't stop watching until they saw Harry hugging his parents, Sirius and Remus before he finally stepped back through the light to his world before he looked to the sky saying thanks before he stepped into the ruined castle and back to his friends and that's where the memory finished.

'You were really there Harry, with your family?' Hermione asked as she stared at Harry with tears in her eyes.

'Yeah, I was. Ab was there, Kingsley, but he wasn't minister, just an auror. Mad-eye was alive, but sorry Professor, you weren't, but you are here,' Harry smiled at McGonagall, 'But I helped them win their war with the information Dumbledore gave me. Then he literally sacrificed himself to ensure they all survived. So between both of us, we saved everyone, but I saved my family.'

'I always believed there were alternate worlds,' Albus Dumbledore gave Harry a small bow.

Ron stared up at Harry, 'You really did go there and save them.'

'Yeah, I did. Even though I never got a chance to ask my parents anything, I realised it didn't matter. I got to spend all day with them, talked to them, joked with my father and Sirius. Made the other me jealous until he realised I wasn't taking his place because I couldn't. That was his world, I had to come back to mine. So I helped them then came home to my family,' Harry smiled at everyone that was sitting there, 'All of you are my family,' Harry looked at Severus, 'and us Sev, we will be adding to this family in a few years. The moment I stepped back through, I felt you instantly. Then I realised someone or something let me save them but also let me come back to you, to all of you. I smiled, said thanks, then the light vanished. But I felt it, I felt everything was going to be alright. That all of us can finally have the life we want and live the way we want to live, it's over, our war is over and we're all going to be okay,' Harry gave everyone a huge smile before looking back at Severus and knew in his heart, everything was perfect.

The end:


End file.
